Tombe la pluie, tombe la vie
by JSmelie
Summary: Combien de temps est-il possible de survivre sous terre, prisonnier dans un cercueil? Plusieurs jours, si la petite boîte est approvisionnée en oxygène. Beaucoup moins, si l'eau s'y infiltre.
1. Chapter 1

**Tombe la pluie, tombe la vie**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Le jour où Supernatural m'appartiendra…

_**Timing: **_La période laquelle se situe cette fic n'a aucune importance. Etant donné qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler. Cependant, je me suis trouvé face à un sérieux dilemme, en mettant un point final à l'histoire, et l'ai placé quelque par au début de la quatrième saison. Je précise la raison de ce choix à la fin du deuxième chapitre.

_**Note:**_ Sur ce sympathique forum qu'est Winchester Lair, j'ai lu le sujet d'un concours: _« Sujet au choix » :_

- 1er choix: L'un des frères se retrouve lors d'une affaire, enterré vivant et une course contre la montre se mettra en marche pour l'autre frère qui devra tout faire pour le sauver à temps.

- 2e choix: Même principe que pour le 1er choix mais cette fois-ci, l'un des frères se retrouve piégé dans un lieu complètement fermé où le niveau de l'eau ne cesse de grimper. là aussi le temps ne jouera pas en faveur de l'autre frère...

Et, évidemment, j'ai adoré les deux sujets =) . Seul petit problème: la limite était de 1500 mots. Et je suis parfaitement incapable de restreindre quoi que ce soit, en matière d'écriture.

Et puis… Pourquoi ne pas fusionner ces deux sujets?

J'ai donc préféré m'abstenir de participer, pour mieux m'investir dans l'histoire que je m'étais déjà créé.

Voilà…Après cette parenthèse des plus passionnantes, vous devez avoir une petite idée de ce qui vous attends, maintenant.

Au départ, je pensais poster l'histoire d'une traite, mais il se trouve que l'OS est un peu trop long. Je l'ai donc divisé en deux. S'il y a parmi vous quelqu'un pressé de lire la suite, je me dépêcherai de taper et d'envoyer le deuxième chapitre dans les deux, trois jours qui suivent. Parce que oui, je rédige toujours mes fics sur feuilles, avant de les taper sur ordi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, question d'habitude et de confort.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Premier chapitre -**

* * *

_Union, Connecticut._

Au prix d'une vingtaine d'infractions du code de la route dont il se fichait comme de son premier biberon, Dean arriva sur les lieux du crime.

La rue s'avérait être une impasse qui donnait sur une aire goudronnée, à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'artère principale. Deux rangées de maisons mitoyennes grisâtres se faisaient face, de part et d'autre d'une voie étroite. La rue était pleine de policiers. Des fourgons et des voitures s'échelonnaient sur un côté de la voie. Dean sortit précipitamment de l'impala, contourna un petit détachement d'agents en ciré noir qui se tenaient sur la pointe des pieds, les mains dans les poches, pendant que d'autres discutaient avec les voisins qui bravaient les intempéries, campés dans leur jardin, en train de se demander ce qui se passait.

Sans se soucier des regards qui convergeaient vers lui, Dean passa en courant devant eux, traversa la rue, et disparu derrière l'épave d'une camionnette. Ce n'était pas pour poser des questions aux proches des victimes qu'il était venu. Ni pour grappiller un semblant d'informations supplémentaires. Encore moins pour parler aux flics. Il connaissait des meurtres de James, Fanny et Jack Olison tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Une Abyscki les avaient drogué, enfermé dans un cercueil, abreuvé en oxygène à l'aide d'un long tube en plastique qui perçait le couvercle de la prison de bois pour émerger à la surface d'une dizaine de mètres de terre…et laissé mourir à petit feu. Cette créature infecte a l'apparence d'un naine. Elle hypnotise sa victime à l'aide d'une chanson, si l'on peut définir comme tel l'horrible croassement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres à cet instant là… Abyscki, abyscki…Elle répète ce son une dizaine de fois, et son futur repas est totalement à sa merci. Elle lui demanderait gentiment de se tirer une balle dans la tête qu'il répondrait encore: « Et pourquoi pas deux ? ». Puis elle lui fait avaler sans difficulté une petite quantité de salive. Sa salive. Pouvant être apparentée à une drogue. Rien à voir avec l'extasie, l'héroïne, ou autres produits du même acabit. Les effets de cette substance sont tout sauf euphorisants. Ils endorment dans l'instant la victime, et, une poignée de minutes après que celle-ci s'éveille, l'angoisse qu'elle ressent alors est décuplée, de par la salive d'Abyscki.

Car c'est de cela que se délecte une Abyscki: La peur.

Lorsque la créature libère enfin sa victime, après une période suffisamment longue pour que toute vie ait quitté le corps, après que son ouïe aiguisée ait perçu le dernier battement du cœur de sa victime, elle dévore sa chair. Elle peut encore sentir la terreur imprégner chaque parcelle du cadavre, transpirer de chaque filet de sang.

Non, si Dean était ici, c'était parce que Sam avait disparu. Et que les probabilités qu'il soit lui aussi victime d'Abyscki, luttant quelque part au fond d'un cercueil pour rester envie, étaient élevées.

Les deux frères ne s'étaient séparés qu'une dizaine de minutes. Le temps pour Dean de faire un plein d'essence, tandis que Sam allait acheter des hamburgers, du café et une de ces salades pour fillettes complexées qu'il affectionnait tant.

Et Sam n'avait jamais rejoint son aîné à la voiture.

Dean l'avait appelé une cinquantaine de fois, au moins. Au début, ça avait sonné dans le vide. Puis il n'y eut même plus de tonalité. Comme si le portable de Sam était éteint….où comme s'il était sous un monticule de terre…sans réseau.

Dean avait harcelé le commerçant chez lequel son petit frère s'était rendu, tout comme les clients présents. Aucun n'avait su lui répondre. Tout ce que le gros vendeur avait pu lui dire, c'était qu'il_ avait vu le grand sortir, c'est tout. Personne ne lui collait aux basques._

A croire que la créature était invisible. « _Merde, une naine, deux gros yeux globuleux, ça ne passe pas inaperçu! » _avait songé Dean, qui, mort d'inquiétude, avait appelé Bobby. Il ne pouvait pas se jeter comme ça, sans l'ombre d'un indice, à la recherche de Sam. Il avait besoin d'aide, jamais il n'y arriverait tout seul. Les Abysckis n'agissaient selon aucune logique, guidées par un esprit foncièrement mauvais, et, malheureusement, très adroit. Sam pouvait être enterré n'importe où. Absolument n'importe où. Dean se rappelait avoir un jour entendu son père parler d'un Alec quelque chose, une victime de cette créature; Ses ossements avaient été retrouvé trois mois après sa disparition. Le problème, outre le fait qu'une multitude de détails indiquaient qu'une Abyscki s'était régalé de sa chair : Alec habitait Manhattan, et s'était taillé une réputation de sédentaire obstiné. Il n'avait jamais acheté le moindre billet d'avion, n'avait aucun ennemi, sinon le labrador à neurone unique de son voisin. Pourtant, son squelette avait été retrouvé trois continents plus loin, en Asie. L'espoir auquel Dean se raccrochait, c'était que son frère était n'importe où _dans cette ville. _L'Abyscki que les jeunes chasseurs comptaient éliminer en entrant à Union avait déjà dévoré quatre personnes. A chaque fois, les os encore sanglants de ces dernières étaient exposés à la vue de tous, en plein centre, ou encore dans un jardin d'enfants; comme si la créature souhaitait à tout prix qu'ils soient trouvés.

Alors peut être, peut être que Sam n'était pas loin.

Comme Bobby ne pouvait le rejoindre avant deux heures, et que de toute façon il ne comptait pas l'attendre comme un débile avant d'envisager de peut-être commencer à chercher son frère, Dean s'était rendu dans l'unique entreprise de pompes funèbres de la ville. Bien évidemment, aucun cercueil n'avait disparu.

Aucune personne étrange n'avait franchi le pas de la porte, désolé.

Puis Dean s'était procuré une carte de la ville et avait commencé par explorer chaque miette de terrain pouvant recueillir un cercueil. Tenté de repérer la moindre motte de terre retournée. Tâche difficile… Ce n'était pas un jardin qu'il devait explorer, mais un village entier de 74km².

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les chasseurs que Bobby avaient contacté afin qu'ils les aident étaient arrivés. Dean s'était efforcé de retrouver son calme, avait donné les directives.

Carter et Salcovitch couvraient la partie sud de la ville, Tergey et Ferry la partie Nord, Connely, Vedson et Harris la partie est, Fergson et lui la partie ouest.

De la neige jonchait le sentier qui courrait à travers bois. Une poudre étincelante, entre laquelle affleurait de part et d'autre une boue sombre truffées d'aiguilles de pins. Ses chaussures s'y enfonçaient, ce qui avait tendance à le déséquilibrer. Le sol était visqueux ou bien glissant, pourtant il avançait aussi vite que possible.

Il faisait un froid glacial. Il était gelé, sentait à peine son visage.

Pourquoi avait-il emmené son frère dans cette putain de ville? La culpabilité rongeait l'estomac du jeune homme tel un acide. Ni lui, ni Sam ne s'étaient suffisamment informé du mode opératoire des Abyskis, en débarquant à Union. Ils ne savaient pas même comment parvenir à résister au regard de la créature, si toutefois cela était possible. Jamais il n'aurait dû entraîner son petit frère ici.

_Mon Dieu, Sammy…Où es-tu?_

* * *

Sam fixa le satin blanc qui était tendu à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, lutta contre une crise de panique, tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il était claustrophobe. Depuis qu'il était enfant, les espace confinés l'angoissait. La seule personne capable de l'apaiser lorsqu'il était coincé dans un espace aussi réduit que celui-ci et que son cœur commençait à s'emballer, c'était son frère. Seulement, Dean n'était pas là.

Cette fois, il devait se calmer tout seul. Il essaya de se souvenir…de se rappeler avoir vu la créature…En vain. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était d'être sorti de ce magasin, de s'être dirigé vers l'impala et puis…Les yeux! Il se souvenait des yeux! Deux globes verdâtres, dans lesquelles il avait eu l'impression de se noyer et…plus rien. Le noir total.

L'Abyscki. C'était elle. Oh mon Dieu!

Son cœur battit plus vite encore. Il suffoquait. Il était enfermé. Enfermé dans une boîte.

Tentant de se contrôler, le jeune homme terrifié inspira longuement par le nez, expira l'air dans un souffle tremblant, mais ses tentatives désespérées ne l'apaisèrent absolument pas. Et pour parfaire son bonheur, il avait une envie impérieuse, voire irrépressible, de pisser.

Le sang martelait ses temps, ses poumons étaient en feu, sa gorge refusait de le soulager. Usant de toute l'énergie dont il disposait, il hurla.

- Aidez-moi! Sortez-moi de là! Sortez-moi de...

Totalement à bout de souffle, il haleta, ses yeux affolés papillotant dans le noir à la recherche d'une quelconque source de lumière. Il voulu se redresser, bouger les jambes, les bras, mais à chaque fois, ses membres heurtaient le bois. C'est là qu'il se mit à trembler. Des tremblements parfaitement incontrôlables.

_Je vais mourir...Putain, je vais mourir enfermé dans un cercueil._

Paniqué comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il martela de coups de pieds, de coups de poings, le couvercle de sa prison. Et ne parvint qu'à s'infliger des douleurs supplémentaires. Une heure et demi plus tard il se calma. Un tout petit peu. Sa respiration, sifflante, un épouvantable mal de tête, le plongèrent dans un état proche de l'inconscience. Ses idées s'assombrirent, s'embrouillèrent. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il fut presque happé par le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard se posa immédiatement sur le satin, flou, puis net. Un haut-le-cœur le souleva, pour mieux l'écraser. Nouveau haut-le-cœur, nouvelle descente.

Il avala sa salive, referma les yeux, eut l'étrange sensation que le cercueil flottait, tanguait, dérivait. Son envie d'uriner s'éloigna, puis la nausée diminua également.

Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

Dean balayait le sol des yeux, appelait son frère, sans aucun résultat.

Il tournait les talons, prêt à explorer une nouvelle parcelle de terrain, quand son portable se mis à sonner. D'une main fébrile le jeune homme se saisit de l'objet, décrocha.

- Allô?

- C'est Carter.

Oui, Dean l'avait un peu deviné en voyant son nom s'afficher sur l'écran.

- … Rien de nouveau côté sud. On perd notre temps. Tu veux qu'on te rejoigne?

Dean sentit le sang affluer à ses tempes.

- Non! Continuez à chercher. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir couvert autant de terrain en si peu de temps! Continuez.

Le jeune homme allait raccrocher mais Carter répliquait déjà:

- Ecoute. Un quart des habitants du village nous a déjà fait chier parce qu'on a mis le nez dans leur jardin. Pas un seul de ces connards ne veut nous aider. On a commencé à explorer une partie de la forêt, mais y'a trop de sapins, il fait trop froid et il neige, c'est à peine si on peut mettre un pied devant l'aut…

Carter sursauta violemment, lorsque Dean hurla dans le téléphone pour lui fusiller le tympan:

- J'en ai rien à foutre! Allez-y, bordel ! Fouillez cette putain de forêt!

Stressé, Dean se souciait peu des règles élémentaires de politesse. Mais soumis à une pression telle que celle écrasant sa poitrine depuis des heures, l'esprit tourné exclusivement vers son frère, il se foutait éperdument de blesser l'amour propre de Carter, ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

_Putain de merde! Sam a disparu depuis presque douze heures maintenant._

Peu enclin à y retourner, Carter fut néanmoins contraint d'obéir quand Dean enchaîna:

- C'est mon frère, Carter. Mon frère! Tu as froid? Lui est enterré, bordel! Comment tu crois qu'il se sent?

* * *

Silence de satin blanc. Un silence soyeux, absolu, parfait, l'étouffait de haut en bas, de droite à gauche.

Il essaya de bouger les bras. Il avait beau appuyer de toutes ses forces, les parois poussaient plus fort que lui. Il essaya également d'allonger les jambes mais se heurta aux mêmes murs invincibles. Il poussa de nouveau le plafond satiné à quelques centimètres seulement de ses yeux. Autant essayer de déplacer un mur de béton.

Puis, levant la tête au maximum, il attrapa le tube en plastique gris, plaça son œil à l'extrémité, ne vit absolument rien. Il le porta à sa bouche et essaya de siffler à l'intérieur. Il émit un son pitoyable.

Dans un gémissement de peur et de douleur, il se laissa retomber en arrière. Il avait la tête lourde et l'irrésistible envie d'uriner était de retour.

Il cria à nouveau:

- Dean! Deeeean! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend?

Même silence.

Lentement, avec grande difficulté, il réussit à descendre sa main droite jusqu'à la poche de sa veste et à sortir le portable, particulièrement résistant, que Dean lui avait offert le mois précédent. Il appuya sur un bouton et le téléphone s'alluma. Il reprit espoir, mais pas longtemps. Pas de réseau.

_Merde_

Il composa le numéro de Dean. Nul besoin de regarder l'écran, il pouvait le faire les yeux fermés. Malgré l'absence de réseau, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Rien.

Il essaya Bobby, le 911 (numéro d'appel d'urgence), tenta de nouveau de joindre Dean, tour à tour, de plus en plus désespéré.

Toujours rien.

L'écran de son portable indiquait 5h31.

Il souleva son bras gauche pour regarder sa montre. 5h30.

Il essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé l'heure. Trois bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir clairement. PLus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, lorsque vous avez l'impression qu'une tonne de briques écrase votre poitrine.

Il avait la gorge sèche et se serait damné pour un verre d'eau. Il se sentait vaseux. Il aurait voulu être au motel, ou dans l'impala, n'importe où avec Dean. Dean…Il allait venir le chercher dans quelques minutes. Il suffisait d'être patient. Dean le retrouvait forcément. Il n'avait pas le choix.

La nausée qui l'avait submergé quelques heures auparavant revenait. Il ferma les yeux. Haut-le-cœur, malaise. Il retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le soleil se levait. Une lampe torche serrée dans la paume, Dean enjamba un tronc échoué au sol. Quelque chose brillait, un peu plus loin, à droite, et il se hâtait de découvrir ce que c'était. Cela faisait des heures qu'il appelait son frère, qu'il explorait méticuleusement chaque recoin de la forêt. En vain. Alors cette chose qui brillait, quoi qu'elle puisse être, Dean espérait qu'elle représenterait une aide. Peut-être que Sam avait eu le temps de lui laisser une minuscule trace de son passage, un petit indice…

Les branches giflaient son visage, celles qu'il ne voyait pas ou ne pouvait écarter. Insensible à la douleur, il ne ralentissait pas l'allure, s'arrêtait encore moins. Une poignée de secondes plus tard il atteignit l'objet de son attention. Et poussa un sifflement de frustration, tout en se redressant. Un morceau de verre. Juste l'épave de ce qui avait été une cannette de bière.

Il lança un regard perdu derrière lui. Sam est enterré depuis 24 heures. Combien de temps pouvait-il tenir?

Dean s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Était-il seulement ici?

* * *

Les spasmes se rapprochaient. En serrant les cuisses, en retenant sa respiration et en fermant les yeux très fort, Sam parvenait à grand peine à se retenir de faire dans son pantalon.

Mais sa claustrophobie le rendait de plus en nerveux. Il avait l'impression que le satin blanc l'oppressait, s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage.

Il appuya sur une touche de son portable, posé sur torse, et l'amena tant bien que mal à ses yeux. 8h05.

_Merde. Merde, merde, merde! _

_Dean, où es-tu?_

Ses yeux fixaient le satin blanc, ses jambes tremblaient; il avait mal à la tête, la gorge sèche et essayait d'oublier la douleur lancinante que lui infligeait sa vessie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait la retenir. Pas beaucoup plus.

De frustration, il tambourina contre le couvercle et hurla:

- Laisse-moi sortir! Sors-moi de là, salope!

Il regarda à nouveau son portable. Toujours pas de réseau. Ignorant l'affichage, il appela son frère. L'appel émit un bruit strident et annonça _pas de connexion._

Il avait vraiment besoin d'eau. Sa bouche était aride, presque duveteuse.

Sam avait beau essayer de l'ignorer, la faim ne voulait pas le lâcher. Son estomac se rappelait à son bon souvenir par une douleur continue, lancinante, comme si quelque chose le rongeait à l'intérieur. Sa tête flottait, il sentait comme des fourmillements au niveau de son visage, ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient. Il s'efforçaient de ne pas penser à la nourriture.

Il fut pris d'un nouvel accès de panique. Le couvercle l'oppressait, il happait l'air, l'avalait goulument. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de penser que tout allait bien, qu'il était dans un endroit chaud, sur un lit, dans un bain…Voilà. Dans un bain très chaud, entouré de vapeur, Dean de l'autre côté de la salle de bain, occupé à regarder la télé. Mais les parois du cercueil le poussaient, le compressaient. Il chercha à tâtons le portable posé sur sa poitrine et l'alluma. La batterie était presque à plat.

Chaque mouvement lui coûtait. Ses membres, raidis, tremblaient de froid, tremblaient de fièvre. Sa tête était prise dans un étau qui se resserrait. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour un cachet d'aspirine, se serait damné pour entendre un bruit, des éclats de voix, au-dessus de lui, mourrait d'envie de sortir. Et de boire…de manger…de voir son frère.

Son horizon, c'était sa montre. La montre que Dean lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Un jour des plus éprouvants, mais quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, il était avec son frère à la fin de cette journée et c'était tout ce qui comptait, alors. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une montre aussi belle. Il faut dire que Dean avait un goût très sûr, dès qu'il s'agissait de lui faire plaisir. Tout, chez lui, était beau, songea Sam, les yeux à peine entrouverts. Sa façon de marcher, la confiance qu'il inspirait quand il parlait, ses traits réguliers, sa voix. Mon Dieu…il aurait tué pour entendre le son de sa voix.

Si le jeune Winchester n'était pas si désespéré, si dévoré par l'angoisse, il se serait salé et brûlé sur le champ, confronté à de telles pensées. Mais il était seul, totalement, complètement seul. Il croyait connaître la peur avant. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer la signification de ce mot.

Il essaya de soulever le couvercle pour la centième fois. La deux centième? La millième? Ca ne changeait rien. Il avait essayé de faire un trou dans le couvercle avec les seules choses tranchantes qu'il possédait, à savoir ses ongles. Coupés très courts, plus ou moins rongés…Mais eux non plus n'étaient pas assez résistants. A présents, plus un seul d'entre eux n'étaient en mesure de creuser quoi que ce soit. Cassés, ils avaient par endroits percés la pulpe sensible des doigts, pénétrés dans la chair et fait couler le sang.

Sa respiration s'accéléra encore. Et si…Et si Dean ne le retrouvait pas? S'il était lui-même en danger?

Il était presque onze heures. Il attendait, l'oreille tendue, les éclats de voix de son frère, d'un quelconque promeneur…

- Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend?

Seul lui répondit un silence de cimetière.

- Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît!

Sam, en larmes, essaya de bouger sa jambe droite. Il avait une crampe, et la douleur semblait vouloir ne jamais le quitter.

- Je vous en prie, aidez-moi…

La sueur trempait son corps, lui piquait les yeux, et il dut battre des paupières plusieurs fois avant de réussir à distinguer à peu près nettement les chiffres phosphorescents sur sa montre. Des heures entières étaient passées. Onze heures quarante-cinq. Combien de temps ce cauchemar allait-il durer? Où était Dean, putain…Ca faisait…Ca faisait…

La panique le submergea. Était-il onze heures du matin ou onze heures du soir? C'était la nuit, tout à l'heure, non? Il avait regardé sa montre toutes les demi-heures, Il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé passer douze heures sans s'en apercevoir!

On devait être le matin, pas le soir.

Ca faisait presque quarante-huit heures qu'il était là.

_Dean, Dean où es-tu? _

Il prit appui sur ses mains et essaya de de se soulever pour rétablir la circulation dans son dos endolori. Ses épaules le martyrisaient, toutes ses articulations souffraient du manque de mouvement. Pour l'avoir à maintes reprises expérimenté au cours de chasses lamentables, il connaissait les risques liés à la déshydratation. Une pulsation cognait sans répit dans sa tête. Il parvenait à la faire cesser en portant ses mains à son crâne et en enfonçant ses pouces dans ses tempes, mais ça reprenait de plus belle dès qu'il les enlevait.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend? Putain, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend? Merde, putain de merde! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces, avant de marteler les parois et le couvercle de ses pieds et de ses mains.

Le satin blanc s'était rapproché. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé, il se trouvait à dix bons centimètres de son visage, et maintenant c'était à cinq, comme si cette boite, ce cercueil, peu importe, rapetissait lentement, mais surement, pour mieux l'étouffer.

Il attrapa le tube, ce truc qui pendouillait devant ses yeux, essaya de nouveau de regarder à l'intérieur, mais ne vit rien.

_Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai soif…_

Il détourna ses pensées de la soif, des douleurs que lui causait l'acide gastrique qui rongeait son estomac.

Il inspira par les narines une longue bouffée d'air vicié. S'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts, sentit l'air remonter ses sinus et s'infiltrer jusque dans les cornées.

Son rythme cardiaque lui sembla ralentir. Infiniment, mais à ce stade, le moindre signe encourageant était un don du ciel à ses yeux.

Puis il éclaira juste au-dessus de lui, regarda le minuscule sillon qu'il avait fait dans le couvercle, leva ses doigts tremblants et recommença à frotter ses ongles ensanglantés contre le bois. Il fermait les yeux de douleur et pour éviter que la sciure ne l'aveugle. Ses doigts le brûlèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive s'arrêter, incapable de continuer. Il porta difficilement sa main droite à ses yeux. Battit des paupières pour entrevoir autre chose qu'une ombre distendue. Quand sa vue s'éclaircit un peu, il compris qu'il était déjà mort.

Il n'avait plus d'ongles. Le sang ruisselait sur ses doigts, dégoulinait le long de ses poignets.

Non…il devait continuer. Il était épuisé, il avait mal, mais il devait absolument continuer. La déshydration fatigue. Il devait lutter contre la fatigue. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette putain de boite, qu'il trouve cette putain d'Abyscki, qu'il l'extermine, et surtout, surtout, il fallait qu'il retrouve son frère.

Il lutta encore quelques instants, se remit à gratter, serrant les dents sous la douleur cuisante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne insupportable. Il laissa tomber ses mains, les muscles de son cou se détendirent, sa tête retomba doucement en arrière.

* * *

La maison vers laquelle se dirigeait Bobby était aussi plate et carrée que les briques rouge pâle dont-elles était faite. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été construite pour servir de rempart aux propriétés luxueuses situées un peu plus loin. D'un côté, en contrebas, une allée toute droite qui donnait sur un garage obscur. Devant, le jardin était propre, même si de toute évidence il était laissé à l'abandon depuis le début de l'hiver. Les arbustes semblaient frissonner dans le vent. Derrière, un ciel pommelé, très sombre. Inquiétant. L'atmosphère lugubre, les espaces réguliers entre les maisons: la rue ressemblait à une morne enfilade de pierres tombales érodées et gelées.

Le vieux chasseur frappa trois coup à la porte, qui trembla si fort que Bobby s'attendit presque à la voir s'écrouler. Il patienta le temps d'une ou deux inspirations.

Personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Tant pis. D'un pas décidé, Bobby pénétra dans le jardin. Sur un diamètre de cinq mètres environ, la neige, la terre était retournée. Une chance sur un million pour que Sam soit en-dessous, mais il devait s'en assurer. Si Sam mourrait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Les créatures surnaturelles étaient son domaine, mais pas les Abyscki. Pas ces saletés de cannibales qui ne laissaient aucun indice les trahir et que personne n'avait jamais tué. Ses connaissances se résumaient à celles de Dean. Autant dire qu'il s'y connaissait plus en poupée Barbies.

Il creusait la terre comme un forcené, sa pelle s'enfonçant difficilement dans la terre presque gelée, quand Tergey le rejoignit. Le souffle court d'avoir trop couru, le petit chasseur souffla:

- Bon Dieu, j'espère qu'il est là-dessous…

- Dépêche toi de creuser, grommela Bobby, guère plus chaleureux que Dean lorsque ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Tergey passa une main lasse sur son visage moite, et se mit au travail.

_Génial. Toujours aussi charmant._

Au bout d'une demi-heure, fatigué de ne rencontrer que la terre, toujours la terre, et encore la terre, Tergey lança sa pelle en l'air, qui alla retomber à côté du grand trou.

- Laisse tomber, Bobby. Il n'y a rien. Aucune chance qu'il soit là.

L'interpellé releva brusquement la tête, la respiration saccadée, et le gratifia d'un regard qui n'avait rien à envier au Bazooka.

- Tu veux faire une sieste?

Le ton aussi était assassin…

Tergey avala difficilement sa salive, et rétorqua:

- Non.

Comme s'il était complètement seul, Bobby planta sa pelle à deux centimètres des pieds de Tergey, lequel se colla aussitôt contre le mur de terre qui l'entourait.

_Bordel, mais il compte creuser jusque quand?_

Un long silence passa, seulement ponctué du bruit que faisait la pelle heurtant la terre. Et finalement, Bobby soupira, et s'appuya contre le manche de son outil une fraction de seconde, avant de lever les yeux en l'air, sans doute pour évaluer la profondeur du trou.

- Sortons de là.

Sa voix était rauque, et Tergey se demanda depuis combien de temps le vieux chasseur n'avait pas touché une goutte d'eau.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage, alors qu'il regardait Bobby s'extraire du trou aussi rapidement qu'il en était capable. Une seconde il songea à l'aider, avant d'y renoncer. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à recevoir un coup de botte dans les gencives. Bobby préférerait qu'on l'écartèle plutôt que de se laisser aider physiquement. Psychologiquement aussi d'ailleurs…

Il devait tenir énormément à ce gamin pour refuser ainsi d'admettre l'évidence…

* * *

Sam s'éveilla brutalement d'un rêve confus et essaya de se relever. Sa tête heurta violemment le couvercle du cercueil. Il hurla de douleur, tenta de porter ses mains à sa tête, mais ses bras rencontrèrent immédiatement le satin invincible, à droite et à gauche. Il s'agita et se cogna partout, prit d'une crise de claustrophobie.

- Sortez-moi de là! hurla-t-il en se débattant, suffocant, transpirant et tremblant tout à la fois. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi sortir!

Sa voix était assourdie. Eteinte. Elle ne portait pas; elle était comme lui: prisonnière.

Il chercha désespérément son portable, le trouva, regarda l'heure. 7h32.

Du soir? Du matin? Ce devait être le soir. Mercredi soir.

Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son corps. Une petite flaque s'était formée dans son dos. Il tourna la tête au maximum pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, éclaira avec le portable. De l'eau.

Plusieurs centimètre, putain.

Il était sous le choc.

C'était impossible, impossible qu'il ait transpiré autant.

Cinq putain de centimètres.

Il allongea le bras. Eclaira sa main. Utilisa son index comme une jauge. L'eau arrivait juste en dessous de sa deuxième phalange. _Mon Dieu…_

Formant un bol de ses mains, il porta une gorgée à sa bouche, but avidement tout ce qu'il put, sans se soucier du goût salé, vaseux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il eut l'impression que plus il buvait, plus il avait soif.

Quand il eut terminé, il fut foudroyé par ce que cette montée d'eau impliquait. Il était enterré très, très près de la nappe phréatique.

Son cœur se mit à cogner si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. A combien de mètres était-il enterré? Cinq? Dix? Plus?

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu! _

Jamais il ne…

Il entendit un bruit sourd juste au dessus de sa tête. Le cercueil bougeait!

Nouveau bruit.

Comme des pas. Comme si quelqu'un se trouvait juste au-dessus du cercueil! L'espoir réveilla chacune de ses cellules.

_Dean! Dean m'a trouvé, enfin, il va me sortir de là!_

- Dean! Dean! hurla-t-il, d'une voix plus faible qu'il pensait. Il prit sa respiration, entendit un nouveau bruit au-dessus de sa tête.

_C'est fini, oh Dean, merci, merci._

- Dean? Dean c'est toi? cria-t-il, ou plutôt essaya-t-il de crier d'une voix où se mêlaient une flopée d'émotions. Le soulagement, l'impatience et le bonheur que lui procurait la perspective de retrouver enfin son frère le submergaient, lui donnaient presque envie de pleurer.

Quel imbécile…Bien sûr que c'était lui, qui d'autre?

Mais tout ce que Sam voulait, c'était l'entendre. Entendre le son de sa voix.

Silence.

- Dean?

Une note d'inquiétude perça dans son appel.

A nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit.

Il tendit l'oreille.

Son imagination lui avait-elle joué des tours?

- Il ya quelqu'un? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, tremblante.

Silence.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien entendu des pas. Ceux d'un animal? Non, ils étaient plus lourds que ça. C'étaient les pas d'un homme.

- Deeean!

Moqueur, le silence l'enveloppa.

Puis, sans prévenir, sans un bruit, le tube qui approvisionnait le cercueil en oxygène s'envola. Un peu de terre coula du trou laissé vacant.

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapitre 2 -**

**

* * *

**

_**Note: **__Merci à toutes pour vos gentils commentaires. _

_Je suis désolée du retard plus que léger ^^ . Si une explication vous intéresse (oh, je sais, ce n'est pas comme si je vous laissais le choix héhé!) : En relisant mon deuxième chapitre, je me suis aperçu qu'il comportait une tare horrible, aveuglante, traumatisante: Aucune dispute. Rien. Que dalle. Pas un mot de travers. _

_Or, celles qui connaissent un minimum mon esprit génial (ou simplement qui ont lu ma présentation, j'y pense …) comprendront que je ne pouvais décemment pas poster un chapitre aussi ignoble. Doooonc, j'y ai apporté quelque lignes supplémentaires. Hem…pour être plus exacte, j'ai allongé le chapitre de moitié. Maintenant il est trop long. J'ai failli le diviser en deux, avant de me dire que certains d'entre vous risquaient de me défenestrer. _

_Et puis mes cours m'occupent plus que d'habitude, en ce moment. _

_Mais voilà, j'apprécie enfin pleinement ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous =)_

_N'oubliez pas de lire la petite note numéro 2, en bas de cette page._

_Bonne lecture :)_

_

* * *

_Avec sa lampe électrique, Dean balayait le sol boueux, les arbres et les buissons. Le faisceau lumineux dansant était pareil à un œil paresseux qui lui révélait des aperçus fractionnés d'un univers foisonnant, étrange, capable de changer brutalement d'aspect en l'espace de quelques centimètres - passant de la pierre à la mousse, d'une écorce blanche dénuée de végétation à une végétation noirâtre. Rien. Rien. Rien. Il avait envie de hurler. Des heures qu'il cherchait, des heures qu'il perdait, autant d'heures que Sam devait supporter enfermé dans sa prison souterraine où il mourrait à petit feu.

Soudain, un cri perça le silence. Long, déchirant.

Sans réfléchir, Dean couru en direction du bruit. Il couru jusqu'à sentir tous ses muscles brûler, jusqu'à sentir dans ses veines de l'acide sulfurique à la place du sang…Puis il couru encore.

Il ne saurait sans doute jamais que derrière lui, l'Abyscki riait à gorge déployée.

- Ne te décourage pas mon garçon, on va le retrouver.

Bobby essayait sans doute de se rassurer aussi en disant cela.

Les longues heures interminables qu'ils avaient passé à chercher Sam n'avaient été soldées que d'un gigantesque trou noir. Et Dean, en face de lui, portait sur le visage et dans chacun de ses gestes la marque d'une angoisse si dévorante qu'elle en était effrayante.

- Je…je ne me décourage pas, Bobby, c'est juste que…

Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il y avait tant de désespoir dans ce geste que Bobby se sentit obligé de baisser les yeux.

-… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, fini-t-il enfin d'une voix étranglée, comme si la main de Bobby avait délaissé son épaule pour se refermer sur sa gorge. Je…J'ai entendu un cri, Bobby! Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu, je…Il n'y avait personne. J'ai cherché pendant des heures, j'ai appelé et…Il n'y avait personne et... le sol était parfaitement égal, partout. Je crois que je deviens fou…Je…Je l'ai encore entendu il y a deux minutes…

Le jeune Winchester était au bord des larmes, et Bobby en fut si troublé qu'il ne trouva rien à dire. Les bras ballants à présent, il réussit à étirer ses lèvres d'un pauvre sourire.

La neige avait laissé place à la pluie. Une pluie qui glaçait jusqu'au os, gommait le contour de toute chose. Les deux chasseurs s'étaient abrités sous la façade d'une petite maison après que Dean ait appelé Bobby, totalement désespéré. Les deux hommes avaient fait le point…Essayé de rassembler un semblant d'informations pouvant éventuellement les aider à y voir plus clair. Le fait était qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas plus avancé. Personne n'avait trouvé Sam, et l'Abyscki ne leur avait rien laissé. Pas le moindre indice, comme ils s'y attendaient.

Le regard de Bobby se perdit quelques secondes dans le rideau de pluie. Bon sang…Jamais ils ne pourraient repérer l'emplacement du cercueil, maintenant. La terre n'était qu'un océan de boue, alentours. Comment distinguer une quelconque différence entre de la boue et…de la boue?

Puis il se ressaisit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester là sans rien faire. Dean avait besoin de lui, Sam était peut-être en train de mourir, il ne devait pas gaspiller une seule seconde.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les mots lui parurent ridicules à l'instant même où il les prononçait mais le vieux chasseur ne pouvait s'empêcher de rassurer celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Dean émit un reniflement désabusé.

Oui, bon. Essayait de le rassurer, du moins.

- On va rappeler tout le monde. Que tout le monde nous rejoigne ici. Je sens qu'on est passé à côté de quelque chose. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je…je le sens. Il faut qu'on récapitule les endroits qui ont été exploré, ceux qu'il nous reste à vérifier, qu'on organise la journée.

Les épaules de Dean semblèrent se délester d'une poids infime. Le ton un peu bourru de son ami, l'assurance qui émanait de lui réchauffèrent un peu son cœur.

A défaut d'aller mieux, il se sentit moins seul.

- Ok. J'appelle Ferry, Connely et Fergson.

Bobby acquiesça et sortit son cellulaire. Dean lui tournait le dos, mais Bobby n'eut aucune peine à deviner la colère qui enveloppait le jeune homme lorsqu'il se mit à crier au téléphone: « J'en ai RIEN à foutre, putain de merde! »

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres du vieux chasseur.

Il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit, en fin de compte… Dean avait retrouvé un peu de l'énergie qui lui manquait.

* * *

Eveillé comme en plein jour, Sam pleurait. Il était au bord du désespoir, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était plus de trois heures du matin. On était jeudi, et demain, le 24 janvier, c'était l'anniversaire de son frère. Où était-il? Où était Dean? Était-il blessé?

Qui ou quoi avait enlevé le tube? Était-ce Abyscki? A cette seule pensée, les muscles de Sam se contractèrent. Il poussa un hurlement. Une longue plainte déchirée par la colère, l'angoisse, la douleur.

Si Abyscki avait retiré le tube, et il comprenait maintenant que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose: elle avait décidé de passer à table. Lentement, il allait s'asphyxier. Ensuite, elle le sortirait du cercueil. Et elle le dévorerait, comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Combien de temps pourrait-il encore survivre dans cette boîte qui se vidait lentement de son oxygène? Sa poitrine se souleva frénétiquement, alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, que son cœur battait furieusement à ses tempes.

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer.

_Calme toi, calme-toi. Tu ne dois paniquer, surtout pas. Plus tu paniques, plus ta respiration s'accélère, et plus tu gaspilles le peu d'oxygène qu'il te reste. _

Dans la faible lueur de l'écran du portable, Sam vit que l'eau avait considérablement monté au cours des quelques heures. Il mesura de nouveau la profondeur avec son doigt. Une heure auparavant, elle arrivait à hauteur de son index.

Elle était maintenant au niveau du poignet.

L'eau continuait à monter. Sam avait fait le calcul: Presque deux centimètres par heure. Elle arrivait désormais juste au-dessous de ses oreilles. Il tremblait de froid et sa fièvre avait augmenté.

Pendant un temps qui lui avait parut interminable, il s'était écorché les doigts contre le bois, comme un fou. Sans plus de résultat que des doigts meurtris jusqu'à la chair. Le sillon qu'il avait creusé était très peu profond, quasi inexistant, il ne serait jamais assez grand pour qu'il puisse sortir.

* * *

Adossé à un portail, sous la façade où se tenaient aussi Dean, Bobby, Salcovitch, Connely, Vedson, Harris et Fergson, Carter ne cessait de soupirer, tout en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je veux allez dormir, maintenant. Putain je l'ai mérité, non? Ca fait des jours qu'on crapahute dans la boue. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? insista-t-il du ton geignard d'un enfant de huit ans trop gâté.

Dean soupira. Ils attendaient que Tergey et Ferry les rejoignent. Dans une minute ils seraient là. Mais c'était trop demandé à Carter que d'attendre en fermant sa grande bouche. Ce type lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis un moment déjà, et Dean avait dû lui aboyer deux ou trois fois de la boucler. Mais invariablement, Carter revenait à la charge. « Je suis désolé pour ton frère, mais je crois qu'il faut commencer à se faire une raison, non? », « Je suis crevé, merde. On va attendre encore longtemps? », « Quelqu'un a apporté quelque chose a béqueter? J'en peux plus là »… Et cetera et cetera… Il n'arrêtait pas. Dean aurait continué pendant longtemps à se demander pourquoi Bobby avait appelé un tel con égoïste pour venir les aider, mais le vieux chasseur avait résolu l'énigme avant qu'il ne pose la question. Carter n'avait pas été appelé, il avait juste suivi Salcovitch, qu'il ne quittait jamais d'une semelle. Cela ne poserait aucun problème à Dean, (après tout, l'aide la plus minuscule était la bienvenue) si seulement Carter était capable de la boucler de temps en temps. Mais non. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui rabattre les oreilles avec des conneries plus grosses que lui.

- Ta gueule.

Dean n'avait pas crié, mais c'était tout comme. Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles de Carter, qui sursauta.

Les lèvres pincées, il lança un coup d'œil à Salcovitch qui signifiait : « T'as entendu? T'as vu comment il me parle? »

Il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un derrière lui le devança en braillant:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel?

Cette fois, Carter ne fit pas que sursauter: Il poussa un cri aigu qu'il niera toute sa vie avoir été capable de produire.

Il se retourna, et tous les regards suivirent le sien. Dean dut battre des cils, juste pour être sûr de ne pas _vraiment_ vivre un cauchemar.

Derrière lui se dressait la femme la plus imposante qu'il ait jamais vu. Ce n'était pas une amazone, non, c'était carrément le yéti - une créature géante, énorme, couverte d'une crinière d'épais cheveux gris qui se dressait sur son crâne en touffes d'environ dix centimètres de haut, retombait sur les côtés de son visage, masquant ses pommettes et le coin des yeux, et pendouillait sur ses larges épaules comme de la mousse espagnole.

Elle était vêtue de jaune foncé des pieds à la tête, et sous les plis de son ample tenue, la masse imposante de sa chair semblait trembler de colère tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa gigantesque poitrine et détaillait chacun des chasseurs des pieds à la tête.

Durant quelques secondes, personne ne pipa mot. Puis Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda d'une voix étonnamment douce:

- Excusez-moi? Quel bordel?

La femme émit une sorte de grognement, et pointa la grosse patte qui lui servait de main vers le jeune Winchester.

- Vous! Je vous entends brailler depuis chez moi. (Elle indiqua d'un mouvement de ses multiples mentons la bicoque qui se dressait juste derrière le portail sous lequel ils se tenaient). Alors je repose la question: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel?

Bobby vit les mâchoires de Dean se contracter, et il vit aussi la lueur farouche qui s'alluma dans son regard. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de répondre:

- Rien, il ne se passe rien. On cherche notre ami, c'est tout. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, madame.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de la ramener, le vieux, cracha la douce créature.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de reporter son regard vers Dean, celui-ci s'avança dans sa direction, jusqu'à toucher le ventre débordant , et siffla:

- Le vieux t'as demandé de rentrer chez toi, la vieille.

En d'autres circonstances, le jeune homme aurait peut-être pu se contrôler. Mais là, c'était impossible. Impossible de rester de marbre alors que ses nerfs vibraient sous sa peau. Qu'un yéti ose insulter Bobby était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

- La vieille? La vieiiiille? Pour qui tu te prends, pauvre tache? Je suis chez moi ici, chez moi! Et j'ai pas l'impression que vous êtes du coin, vous tous.

Le cri de la femme était tellement strident qu'il vrilla les tympans de Dean avant de résonner dans son cerveau.

Il ferma les yeux très forts, inspira longuement par le nez. _Non…Calme-toi… _Dean dut repasser en revue toutes les bonnes raisons pour lesquelles il ne fallait pas taper les femmes.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard se planta dans celui du yéti, aussi dangereux que le canon du 45 qu'il avait à la ceinture.

- Mon frère a été enlevé. Nous essayons de le retrouver. Si ça vous pose un problème, je m'en tape. Complètement, ajouta-il lorsque les lèvres de la femme se retroussaient pour découvrir des dents jaunâtres et luisantes de salive. Dégagez maintenant.

Alma Trey semblait sur le point de faire une embolie. Son visage couleur de craie avait gonflé, viré au cramoisi.

- Je fais c'que j'veux! Okay? Et je t'emmerde! J'étais bien chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu beugles comme une vache à faire trembler ma baraque!

Dean recula de quelques pas, avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Oh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? … Je ne veux plus entendre le moindre bruit, c'est clair?

Bobby dit quelque chose à la femme, que Dean n'entendit pas.

- Je me casse, murmura-t-il à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Je vais dans la forêt.

Alma Trey s'immobilisa, puis inclina la tête sur le côté comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. De toute évidence, elle était dépassée par le comportement de Dean et la situation, incapable d'analyser les différentes options. Et de toute évidence aussi, l'expérience était totalement inédite pour elle. On ne l'avait jamais ignorée de toute sa vie.

- Eh! Ne me tourne pas le dos, connard. Reviens!

Bobby fut d'avis d'imiter la femme en criant à Dean de revenir. Le pauvre gosse était si épuisé, à bout de nerfs, qu'il avait dut oublier jusqu'à la raison de leur présence sous le portail de la vieille: Attendre les deux chasseurs manquant, récapituler les endroits ayant été exploré, ceux qu'il restait à examiner, pour ensuite se rassembler dans le même périmètre. S'organiser un peu, en somme.

Mais finalement, le vieux chasseur contourna le mastodonte qui lui barrait le chemin, et rejoignit Dean au pas de course.

Dean passa une main lasse sur son visage encore plus lasse, tout en continuant d'avancer. Il ne manquait plus que ça…Un yéti hystérique.

* * *

Sam frissonna. Quelque chose rampait dans ses cheveux, avançait lentement, mais sûrement, vers son front. Sans doute une araignée. Terrorisé, il porta brutalement à son crâne ses doigts couverts de sang séché. Il sentit la chose progresser sur son visage, sur sa joue, sa bouche, son menton.

- Tire-toi saloperie, dégage, dégage, putain!

Il se gifla les joues des deux mains, puis sentit une petite chose gluante. Impossible de savoir ce que ç'avait été, mais c'était mort, désormais. Il essuya la traînée poisseuse engluée dans sa barbe de trois jours, qui le démangeait.

La batterie de son portable avait rendue l'âme. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. L'absence totale de lumière ne faisait qu'ajouter à son angoisse. Sam devait garder la nuque raide pour éviter que l'eau ne couvre ses joues, n'entre dans ses yeux et dans sa bouche. Un insecte l'avait mordu à la jambe quelques minutes auparavant et ça piquait.

Il faisait un froid glacial. Assener des coups de poings, des coups de pieds sur le couvercle était la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'être congelé. Ses phalanges étaient douloureuses, son corps entier lançaient des signaux désespérés à son cerveau, mais c'était préférable à la mort inévitable qui l'attendait s'il n'essayait pas de sortir de là. _Il fallait qu'il sorte_. Il fallait qu'il y arrive avant que l'eau…Il tenta de chasser l'impensable de son esprit, mais n'y parvint pas.

Le désespoir, comme l'eau, l'enveloppait. Il n'était pas enterré si profondément qu'il l'avait cru au départ. Sinon, comment expliqué que le cercueil ait bougé, qu'il ait entendu les bruits de pas, ?

Mais dans ce cas…Si Dean le cherchait, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore trouvé? Le cercueil était-il impossible à repérer? Est-ce que..Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère? Était-il dans la même situation que lui, enterré quelque part, attendant qu'il vienne l'aider?

Il souleva sa tête pour que sa bouche se trouve quelques précieux centimètres au-dessus du niveau de l'eau et cria, comme il le faisait régulièrement.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend? Je vous en prie! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend?

Silence radio.

_Il faut que je sorte. Il faut absolument que je sorte de là. _

Il devait à tout prix qu'il reste éveillé. C'est comme ça qu'on survit. L'hypothermie donne envie de dormir et quand on s'endort, on meurt.

* * *

Faisant les cent pas près du porche d'une maisonnette à l'aspect non moins minable que celle du yéti, son portable collé à l'oreille, Dean soupira. Puis il laissa retomber son bras avec frustration et le cellulaire disparu dans sa poche.

Devant lui, à trois mètres, Carter ne cessait de parler. Il déblatérait un flots de paroles aussi inutiles qu'exaspérantes depuis …Dean ne savait même plus. C'était simple, chaque mot franchissant les lèvres de cet homme lui donnait envie de sortir son flingue, et ce depuis leur premier échange.

Le jeune Winchester l'examina avec froideur tout en s'avançant vers lui et les autres chasseurs. Seul manquait Bobby, lequel, soucieux de l'estomac de la petite troupe, était allé chercher dans sa camionnette de quoi les nourrir - en compagnie de Tergey et Ferry qui les avaient enfin rejoints. Si le vieux chasseur ne revenait pas d'ici dix minutes, tant pis. Il partirait. La faim ne l'empêcherait pas de marcher. Et malgré les recommandations de Bobby, il doutait qu'une sorte de débat soit nécessaire pour ébaucher un plan. Parce que de toute façon, il était impossible d'établir un plan sans rien à mettre dedans. Tergey et Ferry n'avaient rien trouvé, et s'étaient fatigués de longues heures sur une petite partie de la forêt. C'était tout ce que Dean avait besoin de savoir

Carter était un jeune homme de vingt six ans, tout au plus, à la silhouette élancée, tout en muscles. Ses traits étaient relativement fins, quoi que taillés à la serpe au niveau des mâchoires. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et un peu trop longs, coiffés comme l'as de pique. Détail qui ne manquait pas de faire grincer les dents de Dean…Des cheveux qui lui rappelaient douloureusement ceux de Sam. Tout comme la veille, et l'avant-veille, le chasseur portait un blouson en laine bleu marine agrémenté d'un col en cuir brun sur un pull à encolure en V et un jean, noirs tous les deux. Ses santiags, également noires, paraissaient aussi usées que celles d'un cavalier de rodéo.

- Tu devrais laisser tomber, Dean. On devrait tous laisser tomber.

Dean pila net, et fronça légèrement les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

Carter tapota sa cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre, sans cesser de darder sur Dean un regard buté, lasse.

- Tu peux répéter?

Il n'y avait aucune menace dans la voix de Dean. Seulement un réel désir, le besoin, de s'être mépris sur les propos de Carter.

Mais ce dernier jugea sans doute la question suffisamment agressive car il leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir sifflant d'exaspération, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa clope.

Dean était maintenant à moins de trente centimètres du chasseur, mais comme celui-ci paraissait envisager de l'ignorer, il dû lancer:

- Carter?

L'interpellé tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, baissa les yeux vers sa braguette.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

Visiblement embarrassé, Salcovitch jeta un coup d'œil à Fergson, qui le relança à Harris, qui lui-même le renvoya à Connely. Enfin, Connely coula un regard vers Vedson, lequel regarda tout le monde. Quant à Carter, il sourit.

- J'ai dis que tu devrais te faire une raison, mec. J'ai fouillé un peu moins de la moitié de la forêt. Elle est immense, et très difficilement praticable. J'veux dire, regarde mes genoux!

Il leva un peu la cuisse droite de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse constater l'étendue des dégâts. Au niveau de la rotule, son pantalon était déchiré, et une croute de sang décorait la peau blanche. La blessure était si préoccupante que Dean la remarquait seulement. Et à en juger l'expression vaguement surprise des autres chasseurs, il vivaient eux aussi un événement inédit.

Dean arqua un sourcil, l'air de dire: « Et alors? ».

- Et je n'ai rien trouvé dans cette putain de de forêt.

- Demi-moitié, rectifia Dean du bout des lèvres.

Il réprima difficilement le « pauvre connard » qui devait achever ces mots. Et le coup de poing qui ne cessait de le démanger. Ne pas s'énerver, surtout, ne pas s'énerver…S'il le frappait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Et refaire le portrait d'un pauvre type au cerveau atrophié n'était pas sa priorité.

- Demi-moitié, répéta Carter froidement. Si tu veux. J'ai trouvé que dalle, et quand je dis que dalle, c'est vraiment que dalle: La terre n'a pas été retournée. Nulle part. Je ne parle même pas de traces de pas, de sang, de morceau de fringue…Nada. Tergey et Ferry ont fouillés une autre _demi-moitié _( il prononça ces mots comme s'il parlait à un enfant attardé, et Dean dut se mordre violemment les lèvres, serrer les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures). Mais évidemment, y z'ont rien trouvés non plus. Pour résumer ce qu'on a dit il ya cinq minutes: PERSONNE, ni Tergey, ni Ferry, ni Salcovitch, ni Fergson, ni Vedson, ni Connely, ni Harris, ni Bobby, ni toi, ni moi…PERSONNE n'a rien trouvé. A dix, en trois jours, on a perdu plus de temps qu'en trois ans. Il fait moins dix, et encore, je suis généreux. Ton frère est censé être enterré depuis soixante-douze heures et des poussières, donc…(il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre)… Je dirais presque quatre-vingt deux heures. Je… (il s'éclaircit la gorge, s'efforçant de conserver son aplomb face au visage glacial de l'aîné des Winchesters). Je suis d'avis qu'on stoppe les recherches.

Les paroles jaillies de la bouche du chasseur ont résonné dans le silence et firent à Dean l'effet d'insectes remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Carter dut percevoir quelque chose dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, à moins qu'il ne remarque la main que Dean glissa en direction de sa veste en cuir, car il s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Ne le prend pas mal. Je voudrais qu'on retrouve Sam, vraiment. Mais j'ai fini par me faire une raison. Comme tout le monde ici. Tu devrais en faire autant. Mais si tu n'y tiens vraiment pas, je peux toujours rester dans les parages, et t'informer si quelqu'un, quelque part…hem, enfin si une abyscki est repéré dans les environs.

Sur ces belles paroles, il s'efforça de colorer son sourire d'un semblant de compassion.

Dean lui sourit en retour. Un sourire un brin narquois.

- Je vois. Donc tu ne fais pas semblant. Tu es _vraiment_ une grosse merde.

Carter parvint à éviter que son sourire ne dégouline, mais ses yeux se plissèrent, et une veine palpita sur sa tempe.

- Dans ce cas, je te suggère de te démerder sans la grosse merde. Ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile, monsieur je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde.

Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Enfin pas vraiment… Mais le commentaire que Fergey s'était fait une joie de lui déballer, quant aux exploits de Dean Winchester en matière de tirs, laissait toujours une piqure aussi douloureuse qu'agaçante dans son esprit. La faim et la fatigue n'arrangeait pas l'état déplorable de ses nerfs. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de darder sur son interlocuteur un regard emprunt d'arrogance.

Le jeune Winchester se contenta de lui retourner un nouveau sourire. Ce sourire angélique qui d'habitude faisait tomber les filles. Adressé à Carter, c'était comme lui hurler carrément dessus « _Je t'emmerde_ ».

- Va te faire foutre.

Dean recula d'un pas. Il hocha la tête avec une expression indéchiffrable…Et Carter percuta le sol de plein fouet avant même que la fumée contenue dans sa bouche n'ait le temps de s'échapper.

Après avoir lancé un regard réprobateur au poing que Dean venait d'abattre sur le visage de son ami, Sarcovitch se pencha au-dessus de Carter.

- Ca va?

- Putaiiiin! Enculé, putain d'enculé de merde!

Les deux mains plaquées sur son nez, Carter se remit difficilement sur ses jambes. Il allait se jeter à bras raccourcis sur son nouvel ami, mais Sarcovitch s'empressa de s'insinuer entre les deux hommes.

- Non, calmez-vous.

Poings serrés et narines frémissantes, Carter, à défaut d'une arme plus efficace, fusilla Dean des yeux. Mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre s'il croyait parvenir à l'intimider.

Durant quelques secondes, un silence de cimetière flotta. Gênés, ou compatissants, les chasseurs qui s'étaient abstenu d'intervenir gardaient le regard braqué sur Dean, s'attendant sans doute à un nouveau coup de poing, ou au minimum à une bonne mandale. Mais il n'en fit rien.

- Approche-moi encore ne serait-ce que d'un pas, retouche moi encore une fois, connard, et je te jure qu'en comparaison du tiens, mon nez aura l'air d'un cadeau du ciel.

A peine eut-il achevé ces mots qu'il renifla bruyamment, un flot de sang dégoulinant de son appendice maltraité.

- Insulte-moi encore une fois, fils de pute, et je dessine un joli trou entre tes yeux de canasson.

Leur voix rendaient un son âpre et ils avaient le visage empourpré par la colère. Telles des cordes prêtes à se rompre, les tendons saillaient sur la gorge de Dean et Carter avait conscience de l'adrénaline qui se déversait en lui.

- Essaie, _connard_, gronda Carter.

- Avec plaisir, répliqua Dean sourdemment.

Il ne s'avança pas d'un pas, mais de deux, touchant la poitrine de Sarcovitch, lequel était lui-même collé à Carter.

Après avoir grommelé un « Du calme, Carter, du calme », Vedson plaça une main apaisante sur son torse. Le souffle précipité, Carter le contempla un bon moment, les muscles de ses mâchoires roulant sous la peau.

En traversant la rue pour rejoindre l'impala, Dean a senti l'adrénaline se transformer en gélatine dans ses mollets et la boue s'enfoncer sous ses chaussures, il entendit le cri perçant d'un oiseau qui fendait l'air en direction de la forêt et il vit le soleil perdre peu à peu son éclat derrière les troncs d'arbres à mesure qu'il déclinait. Il s'écroula sur le siège de sa voiture, claqua la portière. Plus loin, Vedson parlait toujours à Carter, la main sur sa poitrine, les lèvres proches de son oreille.

Dean avait eu beau tempêter, il n'avait pas encore révélé son véritable caractère. Quand il est vraiment en colère, quand le déclic se produit dans sa tête, sa voix perd toute inflexion, devient monocorde, et une bille rouge lui vrille le crâne, occultant toute peur, toute raison, toute empathie.

Plus la bille chauffe et rougeoie, plus son sang se glace - jusqu'à devenir bleu comme un métal précieux - et plus sa voix baisse, jusqu'à se muer en chuchotement.

Celui-ci - en général sans prévenir, ni les autres ni lui - est brusquement interrompu par le mouvement vif de son bras, la détente de son pied, la fureur du muscle galvanisé par ce mélange de chaleur rouge et de sang métallique glacé.

C'est le caractère de son père.

Il le connaissait avant même de savoir qu'il en avait hérité. Il avait senti ses effets.

* * *

- …Est déjà bien sympas d'être venu lui filer un coup de main, à ce mec. Connard…Putain de Co…

- Ferme là, Carter, coupa brusquement Vedson, les sourcils froncés.

Adossé à la façade brunâtre de la maison miteuse, il tirait sur sa cigarette comme un forcené.

- Sinon quoi? S'enquit Carter d'un ton égal, avant de hausser les épaules. Je n'ai dis que la vérité. Tout le monde pense la même chose que moi. Seulement, y'en a pas un qui a les couilles de le dire.

- Dean est capable d'exploser le cul d'une mouche tsé-tsé à cinquante mètres de distance. Enfin, c'est ce que raconte une paire de types en tous cas. (Carter grinça des dents, et ouvrit la bouche pour signaler à son ami que Tergey l'avait déjà mis au parfum, mais Vedson enchaînait déjà) Si tu veux faire office de trouduc, continue comme ça. Tu l'as vraiment poussé à bout, avec tes conneries. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça. Imagine une seconde que ce soit ton frère que l'abyscki a enterré pour son quatre heures… Tu abandonnerais avant d'avoir retrouvé son corps?

Pour toute réponse, Carter contempla soigneusement le bout de ses chaussures.

Salcovitch émit un reniflement désabusé.

- Mouais… Moi non plus.

Au même instant, quatre kilomètres six plus loin, Sam s'étrangla avec une gorgée d'eau. Du sang colora le liquide glacé qui l'enveloppait jusqu'aux lèvres.

* * *

Alors que le jeune Winchester tournait la clef de contact, les chaussures de Carter sont soudain apparues sur la boue près du pare-chocs. Dean senti son ombre masquer le soleil sur ses yeux.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'embrayer, Carter ouvrit la portière et se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Attends, attends juste une seconde.

Il s'était exprimé d'une voix si douce que la brise emporta presque aussitôt ses paroles.

- Pas le temps, marmonna Dean.

Déjà, il tendait le bras vers la poignée de la portière, prêt à la claquer sur Carter s'il le fallait.

- Regarde-moi au moins.

Il y avait une sorte de désespoir dans le ton du chasseur. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi?

Carter cilla, les mains dans les poches, le dos et les épaules raidis pour affronter la morsure du froid.

- Je voulais juste te dire que… Je suis désolé, voilà. Je suis un peu…à cran. Et je comprend que tu ne puisses pas m'encadrer. J'ai été con. Tu meurs d'envie de le revoir et c'est normal. C'est ton frère.

Il avait prononcé ces trois derniers mots comme s'ils résumaient à eux seuls l'explication. Ce qui, en somme, était parfaitement vrai.

- Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu as vraiment besoin de dormir. T'es en train de devenir cinglé.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Dean pouvait se passer, c'était de l'avis de cet homme. Il se foutait comme de l'an quarante de ce que pensaient les autres de son comportement. Dieu lui-même se camperait devant lui pour lui débiter un sermon qu'il l'enverrait se faire voir, lui aussi.

- Ok.

Sans un mot de plus, Dean tendit le bras vers la portière. Si les réflexes de Carter avaient tardé d'un millième de seconde à se manifester, la moitié gauche de son corps aurait hurlé de douleur avant qu'il ne se retrouve les fesse dans la boue. Dean venait de claquer farouchement la portière. Planté au milieu de la rue, les yeux écarquillés, Carter regarda l'impala filer devant lui. Puis il posa les yeux sur ses vêtements.

De noir et bleu, ils étaient passé à une magnifique couleur brunâtre. Quant à ses santiags, on aurait dit qu'il venait de s'en servir pour récurer le fond d'une dizaine de wc publics. Le chasseur était prêt à parier que Dean avait fait exprès de démarrer l'impala comme un malade, juste pour l'emmerder.

* * *

Sa respiration était erratique, le manque d'oxygène lui donnait l'impression que son crâne était pris dans un étau, le froid l'empêchait de penser clairement. Il flottait dans un océan de douleur où Dean était son unique espoir, la bouée à laquelle il se raccrochait de toutes ses forces.

_Il va venir, il va venir, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes._

Il y avait tellement de choses que Dean devait savoir. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, il voulait profiter à nouveau de chaque seconde passée avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas encore. Lorsque Dean était allé en enfer, une partie de lui-même s'en était allé avec lui. Et maintenant...Maintenant c'était lui qui allait l'abandonner.

Un long tremblement parcouru son corps, et il avala une gorgée d'eau souillée.

Les larmes aux yeux, il toussa, toussa, un temps interminable.

Lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre son souffle, une pensée l'écrasa, le comprima un peu plus aux parois du cercueil.

_Il ne sait peut-être même pas que je suis prisonnier. Ou il le sait mais ne soupçonne pas du tout Abyscki. Je pourrais être prisonnier d'un démon, d'humains, de n'importe quoi… Peut-être que le cercueil est trop bien dissimulé pour qu'on le voit, peut-être que Dean est prisonnier lui aussi, peut être que…Peut-être qu'il est mort._

Les larmes baignaient son visage, les sanglots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge, son estomac se soulevait…

Et il se souvint. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer pourquoi cet épisode de son enfance se rappelait à son souvenir, mais il se souvenait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Parce que ça ne l'aidait peut-être pas beaucoup, mais ça l'aidait quand même. Un peu.

Il avait huit ans…Ou neuf, Sam ne savait plus très bien.

- _Sam! Ferme-là et écoute moi, bordel!_

_Malgré lui, le plus jeune se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise. Comme un gamin de neuf ans qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise et qui sait qu'il mérite l'orage qui lui tombe dessus. Il pinça les lèvres, et leva un visage mortifié vers son frère._

_- Ecoute, fit Dean d'une voix plus douce, je suis ton frère, ok? Je ne veux pas que tu te…Je veux que tu ailles bien, d'accord? _

_Sam ne répondit pas, jugeant la question purement rhétorique, mais Dean insista, une urgence dans la voix, une urgence dans la façon qu'il avait de le regarder comme si…comme s'il était sur le point de lui botter méchamment les fesses._

_Aussi Sam s'empressa de répondre._

_- Oui. J'ai compris._

_- Bien._

_Dean lui tourna lentement le dos, les muscles tendus, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, que Sam devinait arrondies en poings. Sam en profita pour laisser échapper l'expiration qu'il avait bloqué un peu trop longtemps sans vraiment en avoir conscience._

_Bon sang… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'il intègre une nouvelle école, les élèves les plus débiles de l'univers s'empresse de lui sauter dessus? _

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…_

_La voix de Dean n'était guère plus qu'un murmure, pourtant il frappa de plein fouet son jeune frère._

_Ce dernier fixait le dos de son aîné, l'envie évidente de dire quelque chose lui brûlant les lèvres. Mais il connaissait son frère…Tenter de se justifier à cet instant relevait du suicide. Mieux valait attendre un peu. Brusquement, Dean fit volte face, plongeant ses yeux brillants dans les siens - mélange de colère, de fatigue et…d'autre chose, que le cadet ne parvenait pas à cerner._

_- Ils auraient pu te tuer, Sam! Tu comprends ça? Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps…Bon sang…_

_Devant à tout prix passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, Dean envoya valdinguer son sac d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout de la chambre._

_Le cours mortellement ennuyeux de Mr Galien venait de s'achever et il franchissait la porte principale pour aller en récréation, quand il les avait vu. Trois petits connards d'une douzaine d'années, juste à l'entrée de l'école, formant un cercle autour d'un enfant, lequel mesurait une bonne tête de moins qu'eux. Ils juraient, ricanaient, et une rage sourde avait envahie Dean, qui s'était mis à courir. C'était Sammy, au milieu, et il venait de s'écrouler au sol. Deux secondes plus tard, c'était les trois décérébrés, qui embrassaient le goudron. _

_Dean respira lourdement par les narines, et fusilla le sac innocent des yeux. Sam lui avait avoué sur le chemin du retour que le petit manège des trois petits cons durait depuis son entrée à l'école de Folsey, soit depuis plus d'une semaine. Ils attendaient patiemment que Sam sorte dans la cours de récréation, s'assuraient que le vieil homme chargé de la surveillance des élèves ne pouvait les voir, et commençaient leur jeu cruel: Qui d'eux trois réussira à faire pleurer Sam en premier. _

_Ils avaient eu l'idée de ce divertissement lorsqu'Eric, le plus âgé des trois décérébrés, s'était écrié, après avoir assené un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac de Sam: « Regardez-moi ça! Il ne chiale pas. Il veut nous faire croire qu'il est courageux, ou c'est juste un monstre? ». _

_Un nouveau soupir déchira le silence._

_Interdit, Sam mit quelque secondes avant de dire d'une toute petite voix:_

_- Calme toi, je vais bien d'accord? Tu exagères, ils ne m'auraient jamais…_

_- La ferme._

_La voix était aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir et eu le même effet que des ongles sur un tableau noir aux oreilles de Sam._

_Dean observa une seconde son petit frère, qui lui observait soigneusement le bout de ses chaussures. Il avait l'air si contrit que Dean se sentit soudain un peu idiot._

_Après tout, Sammy n'y était pour rien si trois connards avaient décidé qu'il ferait un bon punching-ball. _

_Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et fit un pas en avant pour aller poser une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Sam._

_Lequel sursauta. Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait…Après lui avoir ordonné de la fermer, Dean avait plutôt pour habitude de, première solution: la fermer lui-même, et pour un moment. Deuxième solution: aboyer un flots de paroles que rien ne pouvait interrompre, pas même un avion s'écrasant à ses pieds. _

_- Ce que je veux dire, Sammy, reprit Dean calmement, essayant de ne pas du tout avoir l'air de s'être laissé attendrir comme un vieux chewing gum, c'est que tu ne dois jamais laisser quelqu'un te faire du mal. Tu ne dois jamais laisser des pauvres débiles lever la main sur toi. Tu ne dois laisser personne te faire peur, tu m'entends? Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. Tu aurais dû te défendre._

_Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Sam, qui se retint de lever les yeux au plafond. Parfois, Dean se montrait si protecteur que ç'en était effrayant._

_- Compris._

_Ce que Sam avait omis de dire à son frère, c'est que s'il ne s'était pas défendu, c'était pour une bonne raison… « Si tu te plains à qui que ce soit, mauviette, on s'occupera de ton débile de frère. Et crois moi, on sera beaucoup, beaucoup moins doux. C'est bien compris? » Sam s'était senti à la fois stupide et soulagé, lorsque Dean avait maîtrisé les trois garçons en moins de deux. Il aurait dû le savoir, il aurait dû savoir que si Dean était capable de suivre leur père à la chasse et de revenir sans une égratignure, il pouvait étriper trois garçons de son âge les yeux bandés et les mains dans le dos. _

_Dean s'autorisa un sourire, lui aussi. _

_- Alors promet moi. Promet-moi que tu ne laisseras jamais la peur te contrôler. Promet-moi qu'au plus profond de n'importe quelle merde, tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour rester en vie. _

_Cette fois, Sam ne pu contrôler ses yeux. Ils étaient plus forts que lui._

_- Ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel quand je te parle._

_Sam eut toute les peines du monde à réprimer un soupir._

_- Je n'ai pas frôlé la mort, j'te signale. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en rajouter un peu? Et puis…Ils ne me faisaient pas si peur que ça. Ils ne faisaient même pas mal._

_Dean fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le néon qui clignota au-dessus de la tête de son frère, à la dernière phrase : "Je mens! Je mens!"_

_Ou, plus précisément, les doigts que Sam tritura en prononçant le mensonge et ses yeux qui papillotèrent à droite et à gauche. Convaincu que personne ne pouvait le démasquer lorsqu'il décidait de masquer la vérité, Sam attendit bravement que Dean admette avoir un peu (énormément) exagéré._

_Malheureusement pour lui, Dean occulta complètement sa remarque._

_- Je n'ai rien entendu._

_Sam arqua un sourcil. Dévisagea son frère…et poussa un soupir qui dut s'entendre à l'autre bout de la ville. Dean n'abandonnait jamais. _

_- Saaaaam… menaça le grand frère d'une voix grinçante._

_Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, Sam respira bruyamment par les narines, et jeta les armes._

_- D'accord… _

_- Tu promets?_

_- Oui, j'te l'promets._

_- Tu promets?_

_- J'viens de dire que j'promet, Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_- N'oublie pas que t'as promis trois fois._

Sam poussa un long soupir tremblant. De tous ces muscles, les plus douloureux étaient ceux de sa nuque, laquelle était contractée et cuisante de douleur du fait des efforts interminables que le jeune homme fournissaient pour maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Il voulu décrire une petite rotation avec ses jambes. Elles ne lui obéirent pas, continuant de trembler. Il ne les sentait plus.

« Je te le promets », souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Mais dépêche-toi, s'il te plais…Je t'en supplie, dépêche-toi ».

Il n'abandonnerait pas.

« Saaam? »

Le jeune Winchester sursauta. Dean?

« Sam? »

Le cœur de Sam battit si fort que ç'en était douloureux. C'était la voix de son frère! Dean était là! C'était fini, cet horrible cauchemar était terminé, Dean venait le libérer. Il redressa la tête, un rictus de souffrance lui déformant les traits.

- Dean! Dean!

Sa voix rebondit contre les parois du cercueil, ne porta pas, piégée elle aussi.

« Saaam? »

Le son s'éloignait.

_Non, non, non, ne pars pas! _

Désespéré, Sam cria plus fort encore, la voix brisée:

- Deeean! Deeeeean! Tu m'entends? Deeeean! Je suis dans…

Sa voix étranglée mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il toussait, toussait à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Les larmes aux yeux, il cria à nouveau, dès qu'il en fut capable:

- Je suis enterré! Dean! Deeean! Reviens! Reviens!

Il se tut quelques secondes…Ecouta, la respiration sifflante.

Rien. Juste un énorme, complet, insoutenable silence.

- Dean? appela le jeune homme d'une petite voix terrorisée.

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Non…Non! coassa-t-il.

Des frissons incontrôlables le parcouraient des pieds à la tête mais il ne les sentait pas plus que ses jambes; il en avait juste conscience.

S'il y avait eu un espoir, il venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

Il était enfoncé dans le silence, à nouveau. Il était seul. Complètement seul. Dean était parti. Il était tout près, si près de le sauver, mais il était parti. Une détresse sans nom déferla en lui comme une digue qui se rompt.

- Reviens…De…Je t'en s…supplie…r…reviens…

Le son n'était guère plus qu'un gémissement. Comme si sa voix gelait dans sa gorge avant de franchir ses lèvres. Sam devinait juste un petit restant de chaleur en lui, mais celle-ci diminuait. Il mourait de l'intérieur. Comme si de l'arsenic lui était instillé à petites doses.

* * *

Les cheveux collés sur son front et des gouttes de sueur mouchetant sa lèvre supérieure. Des yeux agrandis par la peur semblant l'avoir rajeuni de dix ans. La respiration saccadée et le corps secoué de tremblements. C'est dans cet état que Bobby avait retrouvé Dean. Assis à même la boue durcie par le froid, les bras resserrés autour de ses jambes… Au beau milieu de la forêt, le jeune Winchester était totalement immobile.

Délicatement, les gestes emprunts de douceur, le vieux chasseur n'avait pas eut besoin de le forcer à le suivre jusqu'à l'impala. Perdu, le visage décomposé, Dean n'avait pas offert la moindre résistance.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée, et Bobby ne percevait pas le moindre changement: Immobile, calé au fond de son siège le plus loin possible de lui, Dean refusait de lui répondre. En fait, il ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Ce qui était sans doute pire.

Aussi Bobby sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsque le jeune Winchester prononça son prénom d'une voix épuisée.

- Oui? Dean?

Dean s'accorda quelque secondes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge avec difficulté. Comme si cela lui coûtait un effort considérable.

- On est parti du principe que de la terre retournée était un indice. Mais la vérité, c'est que ça ne veut rien dire, Bobby. Rien du tout. L'abyscki à très bien pu enterrer Sam et masquer toutes les traces. Et puis maintenant, avec ce temps de merde... On a rien, que dalle. Et autant que je sache, Sam pourrait très bien être enterré à l'autre bout du monde.

La voix de Dean se brisa aux derniers mots et il dut mordre violemment ses lèvres pour réprimer leurs tremblements.

- Dean, interrompit Bobby, quittant quelques secondes la route des yeux. Calme-toi, tu veux? Je ne connais peut-être pas cette saloperie autant que je le voudrais, mais …elle… On doit pouvoir trouver Sam. Peut-être que le cercueil n'est pas enterré très profondément. S'il crie, peut-être qu'on l'entendra. On va le retrouver, compris? Tu l'as dit toi-même: Trois personnes sont mortes ici. Tant que rien ne prouve que Sam n'est pas dans ce village, on continuera à chercher. On a dû passer à côté de quelque chose. Forcément. Il faut qu'on repasse certaines zones au peigne fin, voilà tout. Concentre toi sur l'objectif, ok? Mais avant, tu dois te reposer. Tu es épuisé, gamin. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, si tu veux être en état de chercher ton frère.

Le vieux chasseur réprima un soupir tout en donnant un coup de volant sur la gauche. Que Dean le veuille ou non, il l'emmenait hors du village. A deux kilomètres à peine, il y avait un motel. Certainement pas le lieu de prédilection de quiconque déteste cafards, douche froide et nourriture mangeable, mais c'était mieux que rien. Dean ne vivait que trop sur ce « rien », ces derniers jours. Même lui devait s'accorder quelques heures de repos.

Il y avait trop de « peut-être » dans tout ce qu'il venait de dire, et Bobby en était on ne peut plus conscient. Les chances de retrouver Sam étaient très faibles. Celles de le retrouver en vie étaient quasi nulles. Mais il préférait s'arracher les bras plutôt que de l'avouer. Il avait vu Sam grandir. Et Dean à ses côtés. Il les aimait comme ses propres fils. Il était parfaitement incapable de se résoudre à abandonner. Tant que la preuve formelle de la mort de Sam ne lui était pas plaquée devant les yeux, il continuerait. Et même avec cela, il n'était pas certain de réussir à laisser tomber…Sam était…eh bien il était Sam. Un gamin adorable, qui avait grandit trop vite, et ne méritait rien de toutes les merdes qui lui étaient tombées dessus. Il était toujours ce gosse incapable de croiser son regard sans piquer un fard , lorsqu'il lui aboyait dessus. Ce gosse qui s'émerveillait devant trois fois rien…Un coucher de soleil un peu plus rouge que d'habitude, un livre dont même un clochard ne voudrait pas, une bêtise de son frère…Un pauvre sourire effleura le visage de Bobby à ce souvenir. Il y avait à peine trois mois, Sam avait failli agoniser sur le pas de sa porte, mort de rire, face à un Dean tout sourire qui venait de lui offrir sa meilleure imitation de Robert de Niro. Et jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, Bobby avait entendu Sam glousser, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son frère.

Le vieux chasseur s'humecta les lèvres, et chercha à croiser le regard de Dean. A y déceler, à défaut d'une marque d'assentiment, au moins une pointe d'espoir.

Mais le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de la forêt, et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Bobby, des larmes brillaient sur les cernes en dessous de ses yeux.

- Sam est enfermé dans un cercueil depuis presque quatre jours, Bobby. Quatre jours. Sans eau, sans nourriture et…avec ce froid…Il est…il est tout seul. Désolé, mais non, je ne peux pas dormir.

Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta tandis qu'il avalait sa salive. Ensuite, il prit une profonde inspiration, mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

La boue qui surplombait le cercueil dans lequel son frère agonisait portait l'emprunte de ses pas. Il ne le constaterait que beaucoup plus tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

* * *

Sam tremblait, délirait presque. Il était frigorifié, littéralement mort de froid. Il entendait des voix, entendait Dean murmurer à son oreille. Il lui disait que c'était enfin terminé, qu'il ne devait plus s'inquiéter. Qu'il n'avait qu'à attraper sa main pour sortir de là. Sam tendit la main pour saisir celle qu'il lui tendait…mais ses doigts heurtèrent doucement le bois. De l'eau s'immisça dans sa bouche. Il la recracha avec peine.

Son visage touchait le couvercle du cercueil. Il avait glissé son téléphone, totalemetnt inutile, dans la poche arrière de son jean. C'était inconfortable, mais ça le surélevait de quelques centimètres. Comme si ça pouvait faire la différence. Il allait mourir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait, mais pas longtemps.

_- _Il n'y a personne…Personne ne viendra, murmura-t-il.

Sa respiration était lente, à présent. Et Sam, malgré son état , savait que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: il était en hypothermie. Une sévère hypothermie. Il pouvait s'estimer chanceux d'avoir survécu jusque là, et était parfaitement conscient de la prochaine étape…Le coma. Ou l'arrêt cardiaque.

De l'eau entra dans sa bouche.

S'armant des maigres forces qu'il lui restait, il tenta de bouger les jambes, les bras. Mais aucun de ses membres ne lui obéit. Il parvenait à peine à respirer. Une sangle brûlante lui enserrait le crâne, un poids énorme écrasait sa poitrine. Son cou le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait supporter ce supplice. A intervalle régulier, il fallait qu'il relâche la nuque, qu'il mette la tête sous l'eau, qu'il retienne sa respiration, qu'il laisse l'eau couvrir son visage puis qu'il se redresse. Bientôt, ça ne serait même plus possible.

En larmes, dévoré par la frustration et la terreur, il s'acharna sur le couvercle, le rouant de coups. De petits coups dénués de force, ridicules. Puis il appela à l'aide, à nouveau. Comme d'habitude, personne ne lui répondit.

Des secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis des minutes, à moins que ce ne soit des heures. Sam ne sentait plus la douleur. Après l'avoir mis au supplice durant quatre jours, deux heures et vingt-huit minutes, le froid l'anesthésiait.

Sam recracha de l'eau. Sa bouche avait un goût métallique. Il ne voyait pas le sang qu'il rejetait en toussant, et quelque part, c'était mieux ainsi. Chaque cellule de son corps tremblait. Il claquait des dents. Avala une gorgée d'eau boueuse, puis une autre.

- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. Je vous en supplie...

Il essaya de se calmer en pensant à son frère. Comment réagirait-il si lui-même était dans cette situation? Il trouverait un moyen de sortir. Il trouverait forcément. Alors il devait pouvoir y arriver aussi, non? Mais Sam eut beau réfléchir à tous les moyens possible et inimaginables, pas l'ombre d'une idée sensée ne lui vint. Les larmes dévalèrent à nouveau ses joues, et de gros sanglots secouèrent son corps tout entier.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Noyé dans un cercueil, puis dévoré par une créature répugnante.

Dean avait piétiné la terre au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas entendu ses appels. Si son grand frère ne le sauvait pas, personne ne le ferait.

Les yeux de Sam se fermèrent et il s'adressa au Dieu qui ne lui avait jamais répondu.

Plusieurs mètres au dessus-de sa tête, la pluie fouettait sans relâche la terre boueuse qui surplombait le cercueil. Etendue de tout son long sur le sol détrempé, la tête posée sur un petit tas de cailloux qu'elle avait rassemblé juste à côté de l'emplacement de son repas, Abyscki attendait, un sourire gourmand flottant sur les lèvres. La voix étouffée du jeune Winchester lui parvenait de temps à autre. L'écho lointain de ses pleurs était la plus exquise des mélodies…

« Abyscki, abyscki, abyscki… », fredonna-t-elle, impatiente.

_**[ Fin ]**_

Raison du choix S4: Etant donné qu'en saison 5, Lucifer confie à Sam que s'il se suicide (en gros, hein…) il le ramènera à la vie, j'en déduis que tant que Luci n'est pas anéanti, Sam est obligatoirement condamné à rester en vie ^^ . Tant que Luci n'est pas libéré, je peux m'amuser. Et puis… Je voulais exploiter le fait que Dean a déjà perdu son petit frère, et inversement. Dooonc…voilà pourquoi cette histoire commence quelque part au début de la quatrième saison.

Pour répondre à la question existentielle que vous êtes tous en train de vous poser…Oui. Sam a uriné dans le cercueil. Le froid aidant, le pauvre n'a pas tenu indéfiniment.

Les autres questions, les avis, sont les bienvenus.

Oh, j'allais oublier: Ceux d'entre vous qui me feront part de leurs commentaires, si vous avez une vague idée d'OS à me soumettre, ne vous gênez surtout pas. J'aime les petits défis de ce genre, donc si une idée me plais et que vous ne craignez pas trop que je la massacre… Je précise One Shot, j'ai tendance à abandonner les fics en cours de route un peu trop souvent. (Mais si, j'achèverai_ Engrenag_e, dans tous les cas. Un prochain chapitre est prévu pour …je préfère ne pas fixer de date, mais bientôt).


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note:**_ Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit, lecteur qui passe par là. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire un épilogue pour cette fiction, pas du tout. Sam devait finir sa géniale vie dans l'estomac d'Abyscki et, à défaut de tout le monde, _moi_, j'aurais pu m'en contenter parfaitement ^^ .

Mais deux folles m'ont harcelé pour que j'écrive une fin moins atroce, dooonc, à force de tortures quotidiennes, j'ai fini par craquer…Je suis faible, je sais.

Mais non, mais non, je ne vise a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t personne, Jubei et Alexa, persoooonne! XD

Allez, trêve de bavardage inutile, voici là suite:

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_Il est mort…_

_Ou Peut-être qu'il t'attend, peut-être qu'en ce moment même, il agonise pendant que tu te vautres sur ce putain de lit._

Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, le sang martelant ses tempes et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Dean ne pouvait trouver le sommeil.

Comment l'aurait-il pu? Le tic-tac de l'horloge au-dessus de lui résonnait à ses oreilles comme un hurlement atroce, strident. Chaque seconde qui défilait était autant de temps qu'il perdait à chercher son petit frère. Autant de temps qui réduisait ses chances de le revoir en vie. Il faisait nuit, maintenant. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé, il était trois heures et quart du matin.

Un énorme soupir d'anxiété et de frustration secoua le jeune homme tout entier, et il sauta prestement sur ses pieds. Pas besoin de s'habiller, il l'était déjà. Il attrapa son portable, sa veste, et referma la porte de la chambre sans un bruit. Bobby dormait dans la chambre d'à côté, le réveiller n'était pas une option. Heureusement qu'il avait eut le réflexe de demander à son vieil ami de lui rendre les clefs de l'Impala…Les lui demander à trois heures du mat' n'était pas vraiment l'idée du siècle s'il voulait rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour retrouver Sam.

* * *

Ses mains tournaient le volant trop brusquement, ses doigts le serraient trop fort, il roulait trop vite, ses mâchoires étaient trop crispées, sa respiration trop rapide. Il devait se calmer. Après un coup d'œil nerveux dans le rétroviseur, Dean leva légèrement le pied de l'accélérateur, et se pencha sur sa droite pour attraper rapidement le portable qui sonnait depuis quelques secondes.

L'écran affichait un numéro inconnu.

Dean donna un brusque cou de volant sur la gauche, et colla le cellulaire à son oreille. Il était presque arrivé.

- Oui? grogna-t-il dans le combiné.

Une voix perçante à mi chemin entre la panique et l'excitation lui vrilla le tympan:

- Deean! C'est Carter! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite! C'est dément, c'est incroyable, c'est…

- Du calme, du calme! répondit Dean en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Sam est vivant! On l'a retrouvé!

Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement, et il dut freiner brusquement: une seconde d'inattention, et il avait failli s'encastrer dans un arbre.

Le souffle court, il poussa un juron et reprit la route, submergé par une foule d'émotions plus intenses les unes que les autres.

Si on lui avait dit que la voix de Carter lui ferait un tel effet, il aurait éclaté de rire à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Carter, qui était toujours en train de brailler dans le téléphone, mais Dean n'écoutait plus rien de ce qu'il disait depuis une bonne minute. Sam était vivant. Oh, putain…

- Il va bien? Où est-il? Une ambulance, t'as appelé une ambulance?

Il se rendit vaguement compte que sa voix était bizarre, enrouée. Comme lorsqu'il était adolescent, le moment où il muait... quand il faisait des sauts d'octave sans le vouloir.

A l'autre bout du fil, l'autre ne sembla pas avoir compris un traitre mot de ce qui lui était demandé. Il continuait sur sa lancée, la voix tremblante d'horreur:

- …après, Salcovitch a essayé de s'interposer, et il est tombé raide par terre! J'étais tout seul, tout seul putain! J'sais pas comment j'ai fais pour la blesser, j'ai toujours pas réussi à capter mais putain, putain je…

- Oh!

Dean avait crié dans le téléphone, et Carter dut comprendre que c'était le moment de la fermer, car il laissa enfin à Dean l'occasion de s'exprimer.

Ce dernier répéta ses questions à toutes vitesse, et pria pour que Carter ne mette pas quinze ans à lui répondre.

- On est dans la foret, au sud, y'a des bestioles partout, y'a une cabane en ruine et…c'est à…à…Putain j'sais pas comment te décrire l'endroit, moi!

- C'est rien, l'ambulance? le coupa Dean avec empressement.

La cabine en ruine, il s'en souvenait. Il était passé à côté, putain de merde!

- J'ai appelé une ambulance! Mais elle arrivera pas avant un moment vu qu'elle vient de la ville d'à côté, ils n'ont même pas un médecin dans ce putain de village de merde et il est tout bleu, son pouls est super faible et j'ai que dalle pour le réchauffer! J'ai mis trop de temps pour le sortir du cerceuil, j'avais pas de pelle, j'ai dû faire demi tour à pieds et...il respire presque pas, putain! Il y avait plein de flotte dans le cercueil, elle le recouvrait partout! Mais il est pas noyé puisqu'il respire encore un peu, mais pas assez, je sens de moins en moins son pouls, bordel! Et j'peux pas le porter moi, l'est trop lourd! Et…( haletant, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, et sa voix se perdit dans un sanglot) cette saloperie à emporté Salcovitch! J'ai pas les clefs d-d-de la bagnole, tu vois? Oh putain!

- Reste calme! lui enjoignit Dean d'une voix qui n'était pas calme du tout. Lui-même tremblait comme une feuille et avait toutes les peines du monde à empêcher l'impala de bouffer tous les arbres qui défilaient sur son chemin. J'arrive, je suis presque arrivé! Réchauffe-le comme…tain! (un sapin venait tout juste d'essayer de sauter sur le pare-brise et il crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine pour de bon). Merde! (il inspira lourdement et s'efforça de maîtriser sa conduite tout en se concentrant sur Carter. Vivant. Sam était vivant). Réchauffe-le comme tu peux! Frictionne-le-donne-lui-ta-veste-trouve-quelque-chose-c'est-pas-compliqué-bordel! J'arrive!

Se souvenant brusquement que le haut-parleur du portable pouvait s'avérer très utile dans ce genre de situation, Dean l'enclencha et laissa tomber l'appareil sur ses genoux. Bordel, il aurait pu y penser plus tôt au lieu de conduire comme une merde sur cinq kilomètres!

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut sur place. Il avait traversé le village, s'était enfoncé aussi profondément que possible dans la foret. Si des troncs ne lui avait pas barré la route, il aurait pu s'approcher davantage…Il lui restait une centaine de mètres à parcourir.

_« Fait chier! » _

A grandes foulées, il se mit à courir, sa lampe torche à la main. Il voyait à peine où il posait les pieds, et trébucha plusieurs fois, mais il était certain de suivre la bonne direction.

Lorsque l'on prétend être un chasseur, on a plutôt intérêt à être doté d'un sens aigu de l'orientation, sous peine de crever la bouche ouverte dès la première course poursuite avec la première bêbête maléfique venue (elles ont toutes tendances à vous plonger dans des endroits dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas l'existence).

Dean entendit le cri de Carter avant d'être assez proche pour voir la forme étendue devant ses santiags:

- Deeeean! On est là!

L'intéressé était alors à moins d'un mètre de lui, il était donc parfaitement inutile de beugler, mais Dean était à des années lumières de penser à lui faire la remarque.

Haletant, tremblant des pieds à la tête sous l'effet de l'effort fournit et de l'anxiété, Dean tomba à genoux devant son frère.

Il tendit sa lampe torche à Carter et lui demanda d'une voix blanche d'éclairer le jeune inconscient.

Lorsque la lumière blafarde se répandit sur le visage de Sam, les entrailles de Dean se contractèrent.

Des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur la peau livide, si pâle que son petit frère semblait être une créature céleste. Elles s'accrochaient à ses cils et luisaient dans la lumière. Les yeux de Dean s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres violacées, glissèrent sur les mains écorchées jusqu'au sang. Les vêtements imprégnés d'eau collaient son petit frère comme une deuxième peau; déchirés par endroits, ils laissaient entrevoir de multiples blessures aux niveau des genoux, des coudes.

Vous êtes au courant que l'intestin grêle peut faire jusqu'à huit mètres de long? Eh bien imaginez un énorme nœud avec un intestin de huit mètres.

Vous connaissez le lancer de couteaux? C'est simple, c'est un type qui balance des couteaux dans une cible, en essayant d'en viser le centre sans estropier deux ou trois personnes au passage.

Combinez maintenant le nœud d'intestin géant et le lancer de couteaux.

Vous avez désormais une mince idée de ce qui se passait dans le ventre Dean.

Le jeune homme se débarrassa de sa veste si brusquement qu'il faillit envoyer un coude dans le nez de Carter au passage. Il en enveloppa les épaules de son frère, et posa les deux mains sur son visage.

- Oh mon Dieu…gémit-il, alors que son cœur se brisait en des milliers de petits morceaux.

Sam était si froid.

Jamais Dean n'avait ressenti une sensation aussi horrible. Une peur dévorante, qui neutralisait toutes ses pensées cohérentes. Il ne songeait qu'à une chose... L'ambulance... Il fallait rappeler l'ambulance, c'était trop long, les ambulanciers avaient peut-être pris la mauvaise route et...

Vite... Son portable, dans sa poche. Il le récupéra de sa main libre - l'autre n'aurait pas quitté la joue de Sam l'or du monde - mais il n'arrivait pas à composer le numéro... Ses doigts tremblaient trop.

- Il faut le porter dans ta bagnole!

La voix de Carter fit sursauter Dean, et il n'en fallu guère plus pour que son portable lui échappe des mains.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre le sens des mots qui venaient d'être prononcés, Carter enchaîna avec empressement:

- On l'emmènera chez quelqu'un du village en attendant l'ambulance!

Dean releva les yeux vers lui, la vue brouillée par les larmes, et Carter fut frappé par le brusque changement qui s'était opéré sur son visage. Il avait une mine affreuse, et Carter avait assez souvent observé des gens s'effondrer de tristesse pour savoir que Dean était en état de choc. Il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en mains, et tout de suite.

- Je porte les bras, tu portes les jambes, ordonna-t-il, déjà occupé à essayer de trouver une bonne prise pour porter Sam.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comme si c'était là l'idée la plus abominable jamais inventée.

- Non, non je le porte tout seul.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans le ton de sa voix, juste une angoisse dévorante.

Le plus rapidement qu'il pu, Dean se mit debout, écarta Carter un peu violemment, et chercha à son tour une bonne prise pour porter son petit frère. Ce qui relève de mission impossible quand le petit frère en question est plus grand et pèse plus lourd que vous. Et Dean ne se voyait pas vraiment le traîner jusqu'à l'impala.

Son cerveau traça mille possibilités, et finalement, à bout de ressources, il dut s'avouer vaincu. Il allait devoir accepter de l'aide de Carter. Et ça, ça l'ennuyait au plus haut point. En fait, s'il voulait être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, ça le terrorisait. Carter lui semblait complètement paniqué, et il vacillait sans arrêt depuis son arrivée alors qu'il ne bougeait jamais plus d'un pas. S'il portait Sam avec lui, ils allaient se casser la gueule tous les trois au moins cinquante fois sur les cent mètres de trajet. Si ce n'est plus.

- Aide-moi à le porter, articula-t-il finalement d'une voix étranglée, en soulevant délicatement Sam par les épaules. Tu tiens ses jambes.

Carter pinça les lèvres, mais s'exécuta sans broncher. Bien sûr, si Dean ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, ça n'était certainement pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Porter la partie du corps de son frère qui comportait la tête? Hors de question, Mon Dieu, quelle hérésie, quel sacrilège! Il était à peu près certain que Dean aurait préféré être aidé d'une gamine de quatre ans, ou encore d'une chèvre, pour un peu que l'une ou l'autre passe par là.

Foutue tête de mule…

* * *

En quelques minutes, qui durèrent une éternité aux yeux de Dean, ils regagnèrent la civilisation. L'aîné des Winchesters se gara devant la première habitation venue. Il sortit de l'impala avant même d'avoir coupé le moteur, et frappa comme un forcené contre la porte.

Comme personne ne vint dans les cinq secondes qui précédèrent son appel, il frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Une lumière s'alluma enfin dans ce qu'il devinait être un couloir, et des pas lourds résonnèrent, marqués par des grognements qui ne laissaient nul doute quant à l'humeur massacrante du propriétaire de la maison.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Dean eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul.

- ENCORE VOUUUS?

Devant Dean se tenait la femme qu'il avait rencontré la veille, cet espèce de monstre qui lui faisait penser à un yéti hystérique, Alma Trey…

Eprouvant subitement le sentiment qu'il avait intérêt à s'expliquer très vite avant qu'elle ne lui claque la porte au nez, Dean dit à toute vitesse:

- Excusez-moi, madame! Mon frère est blessé, il est inconscient et il va mourir si vous ne m'aidez pas, s'il vous plaît laissez-nous entrer, on a appelé une ambulance, elle va arriver mais on ne sait pas dans combien de temps et…

- Où il est, votre frère? le coupa sèchement Alma en plissant les yeux, les traits bouffis par le sommeil.

Dean lui indiqua la voiture de laquelle Carter venait de sortir.

- Il est à l'intérieur.

La voix de Dean était suppliante, et il devait avoir l'air pathétique, avec la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front et son air désespéré, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était son frère, certainement pas son sex-appeal.

Alma sembla hésiter quelque seconde, les lèvres pincées, puis elle hocha la tête.

- C'est bon, faites-le entrer. Mais vite, ça caille.

* * *

Pendant que Carter rappelait les services d'urgences afin de leur signaler leur changement de position, Dean porta Sam à l'intérieur, aidé d'Alma, qui avait insisté pour l'aider, Carter étant bien trop maigrichon à son goût.

Dean n'avait pas eu vraiment le courage de refuser, et au final, il n'était pas déçu: Cette femme était aussi forte qu'un bœuf, et c'est à peine si elle lui laissa porter un kilo de son petit frère.

Une fois Sam étendu sur un lit, elle aboya des ordres: « ne faites pas de bruit », « ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte, y'en a qui travaille, demain! ».

Puis elle disparu dans sa salle de bain, grognant que « ce frère malade avait dégueulassé ses vêtements ». Alors que le clapotis de l'eau se faisait entendre, Dean se demanda vaguement si elle l'avait compris quand il lui avait expliqué que Sam était entre la vie et la mort.

Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il était seul avec son petit frère qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, Dean angoissa de plus belle. Il lui tapota les joues, prit son pouls - beaucoup trop irrégulier- et allait le déshabiller lorsqu'il reprit connaissance. Les paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, aussi délicatement qu'un battement d'aile de papillon

- Sam! Sam! Oh mon Dieu, Sam!

Le cœur explosant dans sa poitrine, Dean attrapa son visage à deux mains.

- Tu m'entends, Sammy? Sammy!

Les paupières de Sam papillonnèrent, et il amorça un geste pour se redresser, l'air totalement perdu.

Puis il regarda Dean avec insistance comme s'il n'était pas certain d'être éveillé .

- Sammy? C'est moi, c'est Dean! Carter t'as retrouvé, un chasseur. On est chez une femme du village, tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, la referma, sans détacher les yeux de ceux de son frère.

Il n'avait pas encore émis le moindre son. Ne sachant pas s'il devait briser à nouveau le silence, Dean fit un compromis et lui frôla le bras. Les épaules de Sam se secouèrent alors en silence et avant que Dean n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Sam s'agrippa à lui et éclata en sanglots. Dean se figea, osant à peine respirer.

Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Sam lui griffer le dos et il serra les dents pour contenir la douleur alors que l'étreinte s'intensifiait et qu'il la retournait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Puis une bouffée de haine lui vint envers cet chose répugnante qui avait été capable de mettre Sam dans un tel état.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu Sam pleurer, pas comme ça. Il y avait d'abord eut la mort de Jess, et son petit frère avait été inconsolable durant deux jours, avant de se murer dans une forteresse de colère et de décider qu'il ne pleurerait plus, car ce n'était certainement pas des larmes qui feraient revenir celle qu'il voulait pour femme. Puis leur père était mort, et là aussi, Dean avait vu Sam pleurer, devant les flammes qui dansaient sur le corps tout juste froid. Hormis cela, il y avait bien eu un ou deux films qui lui – leur – avaient mis les larmes aux yeux mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les gémissements plaintifs qui déchiraient la gorge de Sam à cet instant. Dire que Dean s'en voulait - comme il en voulait à l'Abyscki - était un faible mot. S'il n'avait pas eu Sam le serrant si fort et l'immobilisant sur place, il aurait… il sentait qu'il aurait été capable de se lancer à la poursuite de la sale pute démoniaque dans la seconde, quitte à passer le reste de sa vie à la traquer. Il voulait lui faire _mal_, comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un auparavant, mais ce ne serait que justice après tout, que monnaie rendue.

Et peut-être même pas encore suffisant.

Il avait envie de faire mal, mal, mal, parce que ça ne pourrait que soulager Sam, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, leur faire du bien à tous les deux. Sam n'était pas celui qui devait souffrir.

Sans s'en être rendu compte, Dean s'était mis à bercer Sam, à les bercer tous les deux, lui caressant le dos d'une main tandis que l'autre lui pressait le visage dans le creux de son cou. Sans s'en être rendu compte, il avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, fort, retournait l'étreinte de Sam avec autant de puissance si ce n'était plus. Jamais encore l'état émotionnel d'un de ses proches ne l'avait affecté à ce point lui-même. Il avait une boule douloureuse dans la gorge, ses yeux le brûlaient, il avait l'impression que Sam déversait tout son chagrin en lui.

Il tenta de recouvrer sa respiration, de guider Sam pour qu'il inspire et expire avec lui, pour qu'il se calme ; mais Sam ne se calmait pas.

- Je suis désolé, Sam, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour te trouver… je suis passé à côté de toi et… Je m'en veux, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis désolé.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les cheveux bruns et il serra fort, tira presque dessus pour que Sam perçoive sa présence physique. Se faisant, il intensifia leur bercement, inspira et expira en rythme. Les cheveux de Sam étaient légèrement humides et son corps transi de froid – Dean pouvait faire la différence entre les deux types de tressaillements qui secouaient son petit frère. Cela faisait trop peu de temps qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de cette maison, Sam venait à peine de se réveiller et ses vêtements étaient trempés, ce n'était pas très surprenant.

Délicatement, il les dirigea vers le lit le plus proche, celui que Sam occupait quelques instants auparavant. Son petit frère avait l'air d'enfin se calmer un peu, il ne semblait plus vraiment pleurer. Dean parvint à s'écarter, à le faire s'asseoir. Se focaliser sur Sam l'aidait à mettre de côté sa propre colère. Il tira sur les couvertures jusqu'à créer une ouverture et les rabattit sur les épaules de son frère. Il lui ôta ensuite ses chaussures, fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et glisser la fermeture éclair pour le mettre plus à l'aise, qu'il puisse respirer plus facilement, et surtout le débarrasser de l'inconfort que devaient être ces tissus souillés et trempés. Sam le laissa faire sans un geste ni la moindre protestation, peut-être ne réalisait-il même pas que Dean les avait fait se déplacer. Le visage caché dans les mains, Sam était agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. Dean le rejoignit sur le lit puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, ôta la mince chemise que le plus jeune portait à même la peau. Dean l'emmitoufla de nouveau dans les couvertures et le coucha, le prit contre lui. Malgré leur position allongée il parvint à reprendre son bercement, un bras passé fermement autour de la taille de Sam tandis que de l'autre, il lui caressait et démêlait les cheveux, lui gratouillait la nuque.

Sam aimait cela, surtout quand il était gamin. Il disait que ça lui faisait penser à une énorme araignée masseuse. Cela n'avait cessé d'amuser Dean depuis qu'il l'avait découvert et il avait peut-être tendance à en abuser lorsqu'il voulait amadouer Sam mais cela restait toujours aussi efficace. Le tout était de savoir convenablement doser la force à mettre dans ses doigts pour que les ongles viennent griffer la peau sans pour autant faire mal ni chatouiller. Dean aurait préféré pouvoir lui enfiler un pull, quelque chose de chaud, mais leur hôte s'était montrée suffisamment claire, ça l'emmerdait profondément de les héberger jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance, et elle ne voulait plus être dérangée, _« Y'en a qui travaillent! » Connasse. _Enfin, que le grizzly n'ait pas essayé de le bouffer et qu'au contraire il les invite à entrer dans sa demeure, c'était déjà surprenant en soi, il ne fallait pas trop en demander…

Néanmoins, Deanjugea ce genre de réconfort plus important, et puis il restait à Sam les couvertures et son frère aîné – même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment rejoint dans le lit – pour se réchauffer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi au cours desquelles Dean garda le silence. Les petits mots, les petits mensonges dits au creux de l'oreille comme « ça va aller » avaient été naturels tout à l'heure, lorsque Sam n'était pas en état de les entendre ou de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, mais à présent Dean pensait que le silence restait encore la meilleure des politiques à adopter. Il était là pour consoler Sam, pas pour l'énerver avec des platitudes qui ne signifiaient rien. Il lui dirait ce dont il aurait envie quand il en aurait envie.

En fin de compte, il sentit un changement physique chez Sam, comme un relâchement, et il fit une tentative pour ouvrir le dialogue :

- Ça va ?

Sam passa un moment à renifler avant de dire d'une voix éraillée :

- Non, ça va pas.

Dean resserra brièvement sa prise sur sa taille pour lui signifier qu'il était là. Sam renifla encore mais Dean sentait qu'il se recomposait lentement. Lorsque finalement Sam reprit la parole, ce ne fut pas pour dire quelque chose auquel Dean se serait attendu, mais le jeune homme fut soulagé d'entendre qu'il s'agissait d'une simple constatation et non d'une accusation.

- Tu m'as déshabillé.

- Euh… oui, un peu.

- Il fait froid.

- Attends…

Après s'être extrait de leur enlacement, Dean défit le lit juxtaposé pour en récupérer les couvertures. Sam s'était pendant ce temps plus ou moins assis en tailleur mais Dean soupçonnait que c'était moins parce qu'il allait mieux qu'une façon pour lui de cacher son visage ; il avait la tête baissée et les épaules raides. L'aîné remonta sur le lit et passa la seconde couverture autour de lui, lui frictionna machinalement les épaules puis entoura son petit frère de ses bras. Après un court moment où ils se cherchèrent une position plus confortable, Sam posa la tête contre l'épaule de Dean. Il se mit à rigoler doucement.

- Quelqu'un entrerait, il pourrait croire que je viens de perdre ma famille. Dans un accident de voiture, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Dean serra les lèvres et ne commenta pas… Il passa avec affection une main dans la chevelure brune et allait dire quelque chose lorsque le grondement de l'estomac de Sam le fit violemment sursauter. Il se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, et s'écria:

- Merde, merde! T'as faim? Putain tu dois mourir de faim! Attends, bouge pas, j'arrive!

Il sauta prestement sur ses pieds, enfila ses chaussures, sans cesser de proférer une ribambelles de jurons. Merde, Dieu qu'il était con! Sam n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de quatre jours, et il continuait à le laisser crever de faim!

Sans laisser à Sam le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il sortit de la chambre en trombe.

Sam resserra les couvertures contre lui, et sentit un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres. Avec le bruit que faisait Dean, si la femme, l'hôte dont lui avait parlé Dean ne se réveillait pas, alors elle avait fait une syncope.

Une minute plus tard, Dean revint dans la chambre - après avoir refermé la porte d'un coup de pied - et s'avança précipitamment vers le lit.

- Va-y, mange! fit-il avec une anxiété presque palpable, comme s'il craignait que Sam ne meure à la seconde s'il n'obéissait pas.

Un bruit sourd derrière eux les fit sursauter, une porte qu'on claque avec l'intention de la défoncer, et Carter déboula dans la chambre. A la vue de Sam, il s'immobilisa tout net, comme frappé par la foudre.

Puis il se mit à bégayer, intensément plus soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait cru:

- Tu…Ah! Tu es réveillé! (il regarda Dean) L'ambulance ne va pas tarder, dix minutes ils ont dit.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde, et siffla:

- Dix minutes? Bordel, faut pas se presser surtout! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on attend, là, vingt minutes?

- C'est rien, pas besoin d'ambulance, murmura Sam. Ca va aller.

Dean le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi?

- S'il te plaît. Je veux rester a-avec toi, bredouilla Sam.

Ses yeux se firent suppliant, et tout mouillés de larmes comme ils l'étaient, Dean fut tout bonnement incapable de résister plus d'un quart de seconde.

- Comme tu veux, se résigna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ce fut au tour de Carter d'ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. _Nom de Dieu de...Putain, MERDE!_

- Hein? Non mais vous délirez, tous les deux! Il faut qu'il aille à l'hosto, on n'est pas sûr qu'il ne va pas rechuter et…

- Il était en hypothermie, coupa Dean en s'efforçant de conserver une voix neutre. (Il avait beau s'efforcer d'éprouver autre chose que de la colère envers cet homme qui avait tout de même retrouvé son frère, il n'y arrivait pas. Le souvenir des mots qu'il lui avait craché à la figure, son refus de poursuivre les recherches, tout ça…il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier et ça lui laissait comme un goût acide sur la langue). Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, ça devrait aller, consulter un médecin devrait suffire. Rappelle les urgences, et demande à Bobby de venir, s'il te plaît.

Comprenant dans le regard inébranlable du grand frère qu'il pouvait toujours aller se brosser s'il comptait le faire changer d'avis, Carter poussa un soupir qui pouvait faire passer le blizzard pour un pet de mouche, et quitta la chambre, non sans avoir grogné au préalable: " Et bien sûr, c'est MOI qui doit rappeler l'ambulance, c'est MOI qui vais me faire insulter comme une merde et massacrer au téléphone! S'ils ne me roulent pas carrément dessus...Tain!"

- T'inquiètes pas, il s'en remettra, dit Dean doucement alors que Sam lui jetait un regard contrit. Allez, mange.

Sam cligna des yeux, l'air vaguement amusé à travers ses larmes. Il s'était attendu à ce que Dean le bombarde de questions, mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait, ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention, et quelque part, Sam lui en était reconnaissant.

- Merci.

Dean avait ramené suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir un régiment de Trolls. Mais il n'en était pas vraiment étonné, c'était son frère, après tout.

A la vue du pain frais, Sam s'aperçut qu'il mourrait de faim. Mais en tendant la main vers lui, il se rappela aussi que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, séché à présent. Dean se maudit intérieurement, et fonça jusqu'au lavabo - Alleluia! Il y en avait un dans la chambre, le luxe absolu!. Il balaya la pièce du regard, dénicha une boîte en plastique qui pouvait servir de bassine, la remplit d'eau et se tournait vers Sam, qui se demandait vaguement ce que fabriquait son grand frère. Il avait tellement, tellement mal au crâne…

- Mets tes mains là dedans, il faut que tu manges absolument quelque chose, tout de suite.

Il avait vaguement l'impression de se répéter, là…

Sam ne discuta pas, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau chaude. Mais la douleur fusa, cuisante, et il les retira aussitôt avec un gémissement.

- Fait mal, s'excusa-t-il d'une petite voix en levant les yeux sur Dean.

- Merde…Je te soignerai après. Inspection totale, de la tête au pieds. Je vais t'aider, ça va aller.

Le front barré d'une ride d'inquiétude qui ne devait disparaître avant un long moment, Dean approcha un morceau de pain des lèvres de son frère, qui ouvrit une bouche hésitante…et mâcha avec avidité, sous le regard un rien soulagé de son frère.

Et alors qu'il le regardait manger, Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié autre chose. Une chose qu'il était absolument impardonnable d'avoir oublié, un élément crucial: une douche. Sam devait mourir d'envie de se laver!

Le plus jeune cessa un instant de mâcher lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Dean le fixait avec insistance, les lèvres entrouvertes comme s'il mourait d'envie de dire quelque chose mais attendait qu'il ait avalé assez de pain pour ça.

- Quoi?

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge, et dit d'une voix qui n'avait que très peu perdu de son inquiétude:

- Tu…Tu veux prendre une douche, non?

Sam pinça les lèvres. Mon Dieu oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Mais il n'osait pas demander à Dean de déranger son hôte, surtout si elle refusait catégoriquement de l'être.

Dean dut lire son trouble, car il s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Je sais où est la douche, je l'ai entendu en prendre une tout à l'heure, c'est à droite, la première porte je suppose. Et puis merde, je m'en fous que ça la dérange, je la paierai, et t'as failli mourir et…et…

Dean déglutit avec difficulté. Merde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça? Pourquoi ça lui avait échappé? Sam allait lui en vouloir à mort , c'était sûr et…

- Je vais y aller.

La voix de son petit frère était mal assurée, encore tremblante, et il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux, mais Dean ne perçut pas de colère dans sa voix.

Et lorsqu'il eut contemplé suffisamment son visage pour que toute la douleur marquée sur les traits pâles lui serre la gorge à en devenir douloureux, il prononça d'une voix blanche:

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber, Sam, plus jamais, je vais m'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Emmitouflé dans l'une des couvertures, Sam se figea dans le geste qu'il faisait pour se mettre debout. Il dévisagea Dean un court instant, et dit d'une petite voix:

- Tu n'es pas responsable, Dean.

Il laissa passer un instant de silence avant de se mettre à rire à voix basse. Il redressa la tête qu'il avait baissé et adressa un faible sourire à son frère, qui semblait un peu perdu.

- Cette phrase… c'est ringard…

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui.

Dean lui effleura la tempe du bout des doigts. Cette sensation, le simple fait de pouvoir le toucher l'emplissait d'un soulagement tel qu'il sentait son cœur faire des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine. Sam renifla encore une fois.

-Tu veux un mouchoir ?

Sam secoua la tête.

- Non, ça va aller, dit-il, mais après de nouveaux reniflements, il se ravisa, le regard perdu sur le sol :

- Si, en fait je veux bien…

Dean lui sourit puis se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il en revint avec une serviette qu'il tendit à Sam.

- T'avais pas plus petit comme mouchoir ? plaisanta Sam, mais de la voix encore tremblotante de quelqu'un qui pourrait facilement se remettre à pleurer.

- Je t'ai mouillé un coin, se justifia Dean, pour… heu…

Sam comprit et hocha la tête en remerciement, puis se servit de la serviette pour se débarbouiller le visage. Il se sentit un tout petit peu mieux. Dean lui donna alors son mouchoir.

- Tu veux autre chose ?

- Non, ça ira… Merci. Je vais aller prendre ma douche, là, alors…

Sam continuait d'éviter de le regarder. Dean se rassit sur le lit, tout près mais sans le toucher pour lui laisser de l'espace. Après un temps de silence, Sam dit :

- Mais avant je…je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi je…je…(il prit une longue inspiration, et reprit très vite, en s'adressant à la moquette: ) J'ai cru que tu étais mort, c'est pour ça que j'ai…enfin ça va mieux maintenant…J'ai juste eu…peur, dans cette tombe, tu sais…vraiment très peur…

Dean se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose mais à nouveau seules des banalités lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux, de ne pas savoir quoi faire tout court.

Sam poursuivit, d'une intonation faussement amusée dans la voix :

- Quel est le con qui a dit que ça faisait du bien de pleurer ?

- Sais pas, répondit doucement Dean. Sans doute une fille.

Sam rit de nouveau mais il sembla à Dean que ce fut avec plus de sincérité.

- Ouais, ça m'étonnerait pas ! Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage. Je me sens comme une merde, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

- Crois-moi Sammy, il t'en faudrait beaucoup plus que ça pour ressembler à une merde.

Et malgré les yeux et le nez rouges de son petit frère, il le pensait.

- Hum… tu ne veux pas manger encore un truc, avant d'aller prendre ta douche? Parce que…enfin…Si tu es très fatigué et que tu tombes…tu veux que je demande à Bobby de ramener un truc chaud au passage, proposa-t-il ensuite mais Sam secoua la tête :

- Non, merci. Je crois que je pourrais rien avaler de plus pour l'instant. Mais vas-y, toi. Te gène pas pour moi.

- Hum… Peut-être un peu plus tard. Il est encore un peu tôt, là.

Oui, enfin il était six heures du matin, quoi…Il avait très envie de café, mais Yéti n'en avait pas, il avait regardé, pour Sam. Etonnant qu'elle ne soit pas encore descendue gueuler, d'ailleurs, cette folle un peu gentille sur les bords.

Dean insista pour l'escorter jusqu'à la salle de bain, et Sam ne résista pas bien longtemps, submergé par la fatigue. Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il n'était pas certain de réussir à se laver correctement.

Dean dut le sentir aussi, car il ne put s'empêcher de proposer, sur le pas de la porte:

- Dis, hem…Si t'as besoin d'aide, n'hésite surtout pas hein…Je… Je ne regarderai pas, enfin voilà, je suis ton frère de toute façon…

Sam eut un pâle sourire. Dean avait vraiment, vraiment dut se faire un sang d'encre. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard embarrassé, et répondit en essayant de faire passer toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui dans sa voix:

- J'essaierai de ne pas me noyer, promis…Merci, Dean, ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça…

Le grand frère se renfrogna un peu, l'air de penser très _très _fort: _Moui, bien sûr! Facile à dire..._

Sam hésita une seconde, resserra ses bras autour de la couverture qui lui tenait lieu de vêtements, et ajouta si doucement que Dean l'entendit à peine:

- …mais si tu pouvais rester derrière la porte…

* * *

**The End**

Et cette fois c'est pour de bon ^^ . J'avoue que cette fin ne brille pas par sa qualité, ni par son réalisme. Dur de liquider une bestiole censée être intuable. D'ailleurs je ne me suis vraiment pas perdue dans les détails à ce sujet, c'est peu dire…Alors pour les curieuses: _**Salcovitch était en train de dormir tranquillement, quand un hurlement l'a réveillé. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel au secours de Sam, il s'est précipité dans la forêt après avoir appelé Carter, son fidèle compagnon, à la rescousse. Mais il se trouva que le cri était juuuste un autre piège de l'Abyscki, qui s'ennuyait ferme en attendant la mort de Sam et avait envie de faire un petit stock de bouffe pour l'hiver. Quand Carter et Salcovitch sont arrivés, tout feux tout flammes, elle a arrêté de chantonner et a fixé Salcovitch de ses gros yeux globuleux qui hypnotisent si bien les humains. Comprenant qu'il avait intérêt à se bouger les fesses s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant, Carter a attrapé une branche d'arbre et l'a planté dans un œil de l'Abuscki en profitant de la chance qu'il avait de n'avoir pas croisé son regard jusque là (vous avez le droit de rire, je ne pourrai pas vous en vouloir , mdr, c'est d'un réaliiiiisme!). Hurlant d'une douleur puuure, l'Abyscki désormais borgne décida de se téléporter loin très vite avant de perdre son deuxième œil, et dans la foulée elle emporta son hamburger géant, le pauvre et regretté Salcovitch. Paix à son âme, ainsi qu'à l'oeil de la pauvre Abyscki qui voulait seulement faire mumuse.**_

Voilà, voilà…..huhu! Un grand n'importe quoi cet épilogue, vraiment ^^ .

J'espère qu'il n'a pas déçu trop de monde, en particulier les principales intéressées =)


End file.
